


Trust is the Best Birthday Gift

by KrysBlack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysBlack/pseuds/KrysBlack
Summary: All Hunk wants is to gently dom Keith the way he deserves...but Keith doesn't trust himself to let go...yetBut Hunk's birthday is coming up, and Keith knows exactly what to get him.





	Trust is the Best Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ah....finally! You guys...for real, I've waited so, SO LONG to share this with you! I've had it finished for a few months now, and have been waiting until I was allowed to share. I ran into a snag; my artist dropped the event without notice and I thought I was going to be the lone goober with a fic and no art.
> 
> BUT!
> 
> Three wonderful, kind, LOVELY artists jumped in head first, took my fic, and created BEAUTIFUL pieces to include with this work. I am forever grateful, pleasantly surprised, and in awe of their hard work and dedication to bring these pieces to the table on such short notice. Please, please show them the love and appreciation they deserve.
> 
> My wonderful artist contributors, in order of appearance, are: [@jennuzu](https://twitter.com/jennuzu), [@nova](https://twitter.com/novoltronnova), and [@sitcomdogs](https://twitter.com/sitcomdogs)

“Harder,” he breathed into the mess of sweaty hair above him, stuttering a moan when his request was granted, “yes, fuck—Hunk, yes, like that-ah, ah!”

 

His answer was a deep groan, the sound vibrating through him from where Hunk’s forehead was pressed to his chest. His arms were stretched over his head, tied together and laying above his head. Hunk was hunched over him, elbows hooked under his knees and hands alternately grasping his sides and propping up on the mattress beside him. Now he planted both hands on the mattress to lift up far enough and lock eyes with, “Keith, I—I’m close. Are you—“

 

Keith nodded, “yeah, come on.” He nudged Hunk’s shoulder with a knee, who took the hint and sat up to get the angle just right. His next thrust had Keith arching his back with a cry, and with another two hitting his prostate dead on Keith keened. Hunk bit his lip on a smile and settled one of Keith’s thighs on his own to free his hand. The other thigh was hoisted up and pressed against Hunk’s chest. He grasped Keith’s cock, squeezed once, and began to pump. His strokes were fast and rough, bringing him over the edge almost immediately.

 

Hunk shuddered with him, holding back long enough to work Keith through his orgasm. As soon as Keith relaxed Hunk dove forward. Mouths clashed and tongues dueled. Hunk’s thrusts lost their rhythm, his breath quickened, and with Keith’s encouragement murmured in his ear he came with a whine. His hips pumped, grinding deep into Keith until he was spent. When he tried to shift to the side Keith whined and shook his head, so he let Keith’s leg slide from his shoulder and propped himself on his forearms above Keith’s shoulders to catch his breath.

 

They shared more kisses- lazy, sleepy, and all the more intimate in their post-orgasm haze- until Hunk’s cock softened and slipped from Keith’s ass on its own. Keith broke the kiss to nudge Hunk’s nose with his brought his hands down between them. Immediately, Hunk pushed himself up to kneel and untied Keith’s hands.

 

“You okay?” he asked as he gently massaged Keith’s wrists and checked for damage. Thankfully besides a few indentations from the silky rope and a bit of irritated redness from rubbing they were fine.

 

“Yeah,” Keith sighed, “you?”

 

Hunk hummed an affirmative and kissed the wrist he was still holding. “Can I get you some water?” he asked. When Keith shot him a look that was equal parts amused and exasperated, he shrugged with a wry tilt to his lips, “yeah, I know.” He did know, but that didn’t quell his nature to care for those he loves, his desire to take care of Keith. To slowly take him apart, just to put him back together and then pamper and spoil him in the way Hunk thinks Keith deserves.

 

But Keith wouldn’t let him. Maybe he couldn’t, but that didn’t stop Hunk from wanting.

 

——

 

Keith would be the first to admit that he had a control issue. Normally it wasn’t a problem. Well, no one but Hunk was aware of this issue in the first place. He didn’t have any issue with his job, his friends, or even his relationship with Hunk. He didn’t have any issue in the bedroom, either. At least, he didn’t know about his issue until Hunk introduced him to a new concept - BDSM.

 

Hunk could still picture the surprise on Keith’s face when he broached the subject. It would have been a surprise to anyone who knew him if they found out he was a Dom. Keith had, understandably, needed to step away from the conversation to process, and when he returned Hunk explained that he wasn’t into pain or obedience and punishment or other harder, darker things. He was a Dom who loved to take care of his sub; to worship them, love them, break them under his gentle hands so he could piece them back together and shower them with tender loving care and affection afterward. His pleasure was to give his partner pleasure, and as a Dom that meant being given the control to play their body like a beloved instrument to hear them sing.

 

Keith had taken more time to think, and eventually agreed to try. Hunk tried his best to keep him comfortable and relaxed, but before they even got started Keith said the one word that had until that day never been used by one of his subs, ‘red’. It had shaken Keith to a near panic attack to give Hunk control like that, even after he’d been reassured time and again that it ultimately was Keith who had the last say. The feeling of having his control taken from him couldn’t be shaken, and it was agreed that if they did anything kinky that Keith would be completely in control.

 

And it was okay. Great, even. They experimented and played and laughed when something didn’t work, and their vanilla sex was even better for it. Hunk’s inner Dom was, for the most part, satisfied.

 

Their relationship had even benefitted from this addition to their lives. They’d always worked hard to be open and communicate, and despite their unusual dynamic with this new adventure it’s requirement for open and honest communication only made it better, easier, to communicate outside the bedroom.

 

But Hunk still wanted, and he knew that Keith knew that he wanted. He never asked, or pushed, or tried to sneak it in outside his automatic urge to take care of Keith during aftercare. Yet even then Keith couldn’t just lay back and let Hunk pamper him. He had to be actively involved, taking care of Hunk while Hunk took care of him. Keith had even vented his own frustration about it, that he knew if he could just _let go_ that it would be so good, but he was afraid. He trusted Hunk, but he didn’t quite trust himself.

 

——

 

So here they were, at that impasse again of Hunk’s desire to pamper Keith and Keith’s reluctance to let him.

 

Hunk got out of bed and helped Keith up, who had already used the towel that protected their sheets to wipe up most of the mess. They went into the bathroom together, Keith tossing the soiled towel in the hamper on the way. Keith filled the cups they kept in the bathroom from the sink while Hunk turned on the shower. They drank while the water warmed up, then stepped into the large shower together.

 

Normally, Keith wouldn’t let himself relax into Hunk washing him. He’d participate, washing his body while Hunk scrubbed his hair and massaged his scalp, and then insisted on doing the same in return. Tonight, however, Hunk felt a different kind of tension in Keith’s shoulders. He went through the usual routine, pulling Keith close and sharing sweet kisses while they soaked under the spray, then stepped back and pumped two squirts of shampoo into his hand. Keith turned around and tilted his head back, but otherwise stood still. Hunk didn’t notice until he realized he wasn’t following Keiths head around as he washed himself.

 

“Keith? You okay?” he asked, fingers slowing down their gentle massage of Keith’s scalp.

 

Keith tensed, took a shaky breath, and said, “yeah.”

 

“Ok.” Hunk didn’t quite believe him, but he knew Keith would tell him when he was ready. He had a sudden irrational thought that maybe Keith would let Hunk wash him tonight, and hope bloomed in his chest before he could check himself. His mouth also opened on it’s own, “are you—will you let me—can I—um…”

 

“You can wash me,” Keith said, almost too quiet for Hunk to hear.

 

But Hunk did hear, and it took nearly all of his self control not to wrap his arms around Keith and spin him around. That would have been dangerous in a shower anyway. Instead he hummed as if this was completely normal and finished washing Keith’s hair. While Keith rinsed after, Hunk grabbed the bar soap and worked a lather between his hands. He started on Keith’s back, slick hands gliding over sharp bones and strong muscles, then washed his arms. He didn’t let his hands travel down just yet, instead crowding up against Keith’s back and hooking his chin over his shoulder to reach around and wash his front. He pressed a few tender, thankful kisses into Keith’s neck and shoulder, then slid his hands down to gently wash his soft cock and the fronts of his thighs, relishing the shiver he felt from Keith.

 

Hunk worked more lather between his hands and stepped back to kneel behind Keith. Here he started at his feet, lifting each one at a time to thoroughly scrub over and under and between each toe, then worked his way up his legs until all that was left was his ass. Hunk’s hands slid slowly, reverently over the smooth globes, then trailed his fingers down into his crack. He gently slid up and down a few times, making sure to pay a little attention to his perineum as well, then stood to press another kiss against the side of his neck.

 

Keith immediately turned, wrapped his arms around Hunk’s shoulders, and buried his face between his own arm and Hunk’s neck. Hunk slid his hands up and down Keith’s back, feeling him tremble, and hummed soothingly under his breath. About half a minute later Keith stepped back and reached for the shampoo, and Hunk knew the moment is over.

 

 

After their shower, they got ready for bed and snuggled under the covers. For a little while they lay facing each other, sharing a few more kisses until Keith yawned in Hunk’s face and broke up the intimate moment. They both laughed a little and Hunk snuck one more kiss, then Keith turned over and snuggled back into Hunk’s embrace. Hunk draped his arm over Keith’s side and paused to think. It only took him a moment to make his decision. He peppered kisses along Keith’s neck and shoulder and whispered, “thank you,” into the skin there before tucking his face down behind his shoulder.

 

He smiled when, instead of tensing like he’d feared, Keith relaxed and hummed.

 

****

 

Little things like this kept happening over the next few months. Keith continued to let Hunk wash him after scenes, and then one night actually accepted his offer of a glass of water. Hunk had nearly fallen off the bed in his excited haste to get it, and had come out of the bathroom to an uncomfortable and blushing Keith, but he’d accepted the water gratefully and drank under Hunk’s caring gaze.

 

Another time, Keith stammeringly requested a bath instead of a shower, and let Hunk wash and cuddle him for nearly half an hour. The next time, Keith bashfully spread his legs when Hunk made an aborted gesture to clean him up immediately after sex, giving his permission.

 

Hunk was on cloud nine.

 

He brought it up a few times, grateful for the opportunity and curious why Keith was allowing himself to be pampered, even if just a little bit, during after care. Each time Keith shrugged, blushed, and murmured about testing something.

 

Again, Hunk knew Keith would open up when he was ready.

 

****

 

It was Christmas day, and Keith and Hunk had spent the morning at Shiro and Lance’s house to celebrate with them and the rest of their friends. Now, later in the afternoon, they’ve returned home full of good food (courtesy of Hunk), good wine (Allura always had impeccable taste), and good company.

 

This of course meant it was the perfect time to exchange gifts.

 

They settled in the living room, Hunk in the old leather armchair that once belonged to his grandpa, and Keith on the love seat right next to it.

 

Hunk wanted Keith to go first, and to his surprise he did so without a fuss. Usually it was a friendly, teasing banter to each get the other to open their gift first. Hunk was suddenly nervous about what Keith had gotten him.

 

In the mean time, he picked up his gift for Keith from under their small table-top tree and handed it over. Hunk watched with a tender smile while Keith carefully unwrapped the small box and lifted the lid. His mouth dropped open, then spread into a grin that he turned to Hunk. “You found them.”

 

“I did,” Hunk agreed. It had taken some creative digging as Keith had only glimpsed a photo online, but Hunk managed to find the maker and purchase the pair of plugs Keith hadn’t stopped mentioning since. They were surgical steel on the outside, filled with clear acrylic that was set with an assortment of little gears and cogs. Keith wasn’t much into Steam Punk, but he’d fallen in love with these.

 

Keith showed his appreciation by first replacing his current red plugs with these, then crawled into Hunk’s lap with a murmured, “thank you,” before nearly kissing the life out of him. It wasn’t until he was grinding down on Hunk’s half hard cock that he remembered himself and sat up with a gasp. “It’s your turn,” he said breathily and scootched back to grab his gift and present it to Hunk.

 

It was another smallish box, and Hunk took the same care to remove the wrapping paper without tearing it. Keith took the paper and set it aside so Hunk could open the box. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

 

Nestled in inky black tissue paper lay a bright yellow leather collar.

 

“It’s your favorite color,” Keith murmured. Hunk swallowed and nodded.

 

He was unsure what this meant, but whatever it was would be a major step in their relationship. With trembling fingers, he carefully picked up the collar to take a closer look at it. He turned it over, examining it from all angles. That’s when he realized, “this is too small for my neck.”

 

Keith shifted on Hunk’s thighs, fidgeting nervously. “It’s not for _your_ neck,” he said.

 

If the collar wasn’t meant for his neck, then—

 

Hunk nearly dropped the collar in his shock. Did this mean what he thought it meant? He looked up at Keith, his hunched shoulders, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt, his red face, and thought he came to the right conclusion.

 

“Is this why you’ve been letting me take over after care like I’m supposed to?” he asked carefully.

 

Keith looked down and to the side. “Yes,” he said quietly.

 

“Are you telling me you’re ready to—“

 

“Not yet,” Keith interrupted.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Soon.”

 

“Will you tell me how soon?”

 

“I—no.”

 

“That’s okay.”

 

“But you—um, go ahead and plan. Be ready.”

 

Hunk placed the collar back in its box. With one hand he beckoned Keith forward while the other set the box on the table beside him. When Keith shuffled forward, Hunk gently pulled him closer and smiled when Keith settled over his groin again. Keith didn’t quite smile back, but his frown eased right before he tucked his face in the crook of Hunk’s neck.

 

“Why is this so hard?” he asked, voice muffled in Hunk’s collared shirt.

 

Hunk sighed as he gently rubbed Keith’s back, “I wish I knew, so I could help you.”

 

“Ugh,” Keith sniffed and raised his head to meet Hunk’s gaze, “that’s why I want to, right there.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve never pushed me, or were upset that I—can’t…don’t…let you take control. You just…let it go, and accept my limits like…like—“

 

“Like I love you?” Hunk finished for him.

 

“I—yeah…” Keith sounded like this was a revelation to him. A realization that Hunk thought was obvious but had apparently been overlooked by Keith.

 

“Keith,” Hunk ducked his head to meet Keith’s eyes again, “what good would it do for me to get upset or frustrated, or to try to convince or pressure you into something you don’t want?”

 

“Um…”

 

“This isn’t a…need, Honey. And. You. This. What we are and what we have together. That’s what’s important, and I would never dream of asking you to do something you’re not comfortable with. So that,” he nodded to the collar laying innocently beside them, “I’m thrilled that you do want to, and I’m grateful, but I still don’t want you to _make_ yourself do this just for me.”

 

“But I do want to!” Keith exclaimed, “it’s…I just…well, you know.”

 

“I do.”

 

——

 

This wasn’t the first time they’d gone through this, and Hunk even remembered the short time they shared a class in Elementary School. Keith had transferred in part way through the year when he was moved to yet another foster home, defiant and angry and desperate to be in control of even just one small aspect of his life. Hunk had been one of the few in his class to be nice to Keith despite his rejected offer of friendship. A month later Keith was gone to who knows where, another home and another school.

 

Hunk believed it was providence that threw them together again. He’d just graduated with a degree in mechanical engineering and was still going through the orientations and trainings with his new job at Voltron Industries when his car broke down. The towing company took his car to the closest shop since he had no preference and there was Keith, sweaty and greasy as he went over what needed to be fixed. Hunk was smitten.

 

Keith was still mostly the same as he’d been in third grade, afraid to connect and reluctant to submit himself to any kind of authority. He owned the auto shop so he could be his own boss, he refused to rent a place and be subject to a landlord, and don’t get him started on HOA’s - he had an excellent rant memorized for that one. He shied away from affection. Any sign of someone wanting to help or take care of him was met with adamant refusal.

 

That is, until Hunk wormed his way into Keith’s heart. He slowly chipped away those hang ups and fears with care and understanding. He let Keith come to him on his terms and was careful to treat any acceptance of care as normal and possibly temporary.

 

Now, five years together and two years living together in the bungalow Keith owned, this was the only thing left Keith still had hang-ups about.

 

——

 

“And I’m getting there. I want to be ready, and I will be,” Keith said, spine straightening and voice stronger, determined.

 

Hunk smiled, “I guess it’s settled, then.” Once Keith made up his mind, there wasn’t much that could change it again.

 

“Yes.” Keith nodded once, let out a deep breath, and settled more firmly into Hunk’s lap. “Now,” he breathed, voice turning sultry to match his heated gaze, “I wasn’t done thanking you for my gift.”

 

“O—oh…” Hunk’s reply was lost to a moan when Keith’s mouth attacked the soft skin behind his ear. His tongue caressed the spot, then retreated so he could seal his lips over it and _suck_. “ah! Oh—okay.”

 

Nimble fingers traveled down Hunk’s chest and lips followed, unbuttoning his shirt and parting the fabric along the way. When he got down far enough, Keith slid off of Hunk’s lap and shouldered his way between his knees to finish his task. Once Hunk’s heaving chest and torso was fully bared to the room, Keith turned his attention to unbuckling his belt and opening his slacks. Hunk choked on a moan when Keith’s warm breath and moist tongue swept over the erection still trapped in his boxers.

 

“Oh, shit…” Hunk whimpered as he grabbed the sides of his seat cushion. Keith reached up and lifted the waistband of his boxers up and over his cock, and then tugged at both pants and boxers until Hunk slid forward and lifted his hips. They were pulled down over his knees to pool around his ankles, and then promptly forgotten when Keith’s velvet wet mouth descended over Hunk’s weeping cock.

 

Keith never did understand the joy of building up anticipation with a good tease, not that Hunk was currently complaining.

 

Keith moaned, and Hunk bucked his hips. “Ah…sah—sorry,” he muttered even though Keith had anticipated the action and moved with it to keep from choking. He did plant his hands on Hunk’s inner thighs and pushed them farther apart. The awkward angle from his pants keeping his ankles shackled together was effective in keeping his hips down.

 

Keith looked up at Hunk’s flushed face, eyes crinkling and flashing with mischief. Hunk barely had a moment to brace himself before that wicked mouth fell open and took in his whole cock. Keith then tightened his lips around the base and swallowed.

 

“Shit! Oh, shit!” Hunk’s head fell back, sinking into the soft leather behind him. Keith swallowed again and all Hunk could do was pant and shiver as his legs and hips tried to thrust up against Keith’s resistance. Another swallow. Hunk curled forward with a groan, “gonna—ah!”

 

Keith immediately opened his mouth and drew back just far enough for Hunk’s cock to slip out of his throat. He waited, breathing deep while Hunk came back from the edge and slowly slumped back in the chair, then pulled completely away and sat up. His lips twisted a bit to the side and he titled his head in thought, “hmm…”

 

Hunk swallowed and licked his dry lips. “What?” he asked, voice hushed.

 

“Huh? Oh,” Keith blinked and looked up at Hunk, “I’m debating if I wanna ride you or fuck you again.”

 

“Uh—“ Hunk’s cock twitched, and he flushed at Keith’s raised brow, “I’m probably still loose enough from this morning to, uh…”

 

“Fuck right in?” Keith finished for him, laughing when Hunk began resembling a tomato. At his indignant glare, Keith shrugged, “it cracks me up that you’re a Dom but a bit of dirty talk from me has you blushing like a virgin.”

 

“Those are two completely different things,” was Hunk’s tetchy reply.

 

“If you say so.” Keith wiped his chin on his sleeve and stood up. “I wanna fuck you bent over this chair,” he paused when Hunk’s cock twitched again, supporting the hungry look on his face, “so get comfortable, I’ll go grab the lube.”

 

Hunk watched Keith walk off, stride uneven in his arousal, and sighed. Sure, he was excited at the prospect of Keith submitting to him, but their sex life was exciting and varied and very, very fulfilling already. He really wasn’t missing anything.

 

He came back to himself when the slam of the nightstand drawer sounded in his ears. Carefulnot to get tangled in his pants, Hunk stood and turned around. He carefully climbed up onto the chair, spreading his knees as far as the seat allowed, folded his arms over the back, and rested his head on them. He grinned into his arm when he heard Keith’s footsteps falter as he came back into the room.

 

“Fuck,” Keith muttered behind him and rushed forward to slide his hands up Hunk’s thighs, palming his ass and pulling the cheeks apart to reveal his hole. “Damn, you are still loose.”

 

Hunk shivered under Keith’s hands and huffed, “I know,” which earned him a light smack to his thigh.

 

The sound of Keith unzipping his jeans seemed loud between them, his sigh of relief a soothing counterpoint to the harsher noise. Then Hunk heard the familiar click of the lube cap and his stomach tightened in anticipation. He turned his head to the side, gaze traveling over their tiny tree, its warm white lights and shiny red and gold baubles the focal point of the few decorations in the room. This wasn’t for a lack of spirit or holiday cheer, but simply for convenience’s sake as well as following Keith’s minimalist lifestyle—

 

“Mmh!” Hunk jumped when warm, slick fingers slid right in and twisted back and forth, slicking his insides. Just as quickly as they’d come, they slipped out.

 

“Ready?” Keith asked.

 

Hunk strained to look over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Keith coating his cock with lube. Then his neck twinged a bit and he relaxed again, eyes drawn back to the tree. “Yes,” he breathed when the tip of Keith’s cock touched his hole, and groaned when he immediately pushed in.

 

It was one smooth, slow slide from when the head popped through the muscle until Keith’s hips pressed into his ass and their balls brushed. Keith flexed his hips, grinding in and shifting his angle without actually pulling out while he panted through the sensation. “I like this,” he said.

 

Hunk moaned with each grind of Keith’s hips. “What?” he asked, back arching to push back in a wordless request to get Keith moving.

 

“You like this,” he answered, “this chair is just the right height.” He took the hint though, and rolled his hips at an easy pace. He gripped Hunk’s hips and angled himself to just barely brush over his prostate.

 

“Don’t get used to it,” Hunk said, then sighed. He loved it when Keith worked him like this, drawing out their pleasure to simmer low until it was almost unbearable. “This is a one-time thing.”

 

“Over chairs in general, or just _this_ chair?”

 

“This one. Merry Christmas.”

 

“Mm…Merry Christmas,” Keith’s smile could be heard, and he punctuated the sentiment with a hard thrust right into Hunk’s prostate, shattering the easy feel as he picked up the pace to drill in just right.

 

Hunk cried out at the sudden change. He pushed himself up and braced his hands on the back of the chair, fingers squeezing the soft leather. In the back of his mind he feared he would leave permanent marks with his nails, but didn’t loosen his grip. Righting himself made it easier for Keith to hit his prostate, too.

 

The pace became frenzied after that. Keith pressed his head between Hunk’s shoulder blades and tightened his grip on his hips to near bruising. Hunk began thrusting back, relishing in the sounds Keith was making as they mingled with his own and the accompaniment of their skin coming together again and again.

 

“Close?” Hunk panted when he felt Keith’s hands trembling on his hips. He took Keith’s groan as answer enough and braced himself on one hand so the other could reach down to stroke his cock. He let out a surprised moan, startled at the intense spike of heat that tightened his lower abdomen. He was much closer than he thought. “Oh—oh shit, Keith I’m—“ he cut himself off with a desperate groan.

 

Keith moaned in response, “yeah, yeah, c’mon,” and thrust faster and harder.

 

In a sudden spark of clarity, Hunk curled forward and planted his forehead on the back of his chair, freeing his other hand. He brought it down to his cock as well and rubbed the tip with his open palm. This had him tensing all over, right on the edge. Keith’s next thrust into his prostate tipped him over. He tensed and shivered, clamped around Keith’s cock, and cupped his hand around the tip of his own cock. He came with a shout, hand catching his cum as he stroked himself through it and Keith continued fucking him to reach his own end. When Keith spent himself with a shudder and a groan, Hunk caught the last dribbles from his cock.

 

“Holy shit,” Keith breathed, and Hunk could feel the warmth through his shirt, “Merry fucking Christmas.”

 

Hunk chuckled, causing Keith to swear again as he tightened around his spent cock, “agreed.”

 

“Still kinda wanna ride you though.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mm hmm. After dinner?”

 

Hunk groaned, “I’m fasting until New Year’s.”

 

It was Keith’s turn to chuckle, “aw, poor baby.” He slid his hands up from Hunk’s hips to rub over his stomach. “I think we could work up your appetite.”

 

Hunk’s cock gave an interested twitch, “fuck.”

 

“Ooh!” Keith grinned into his back, “if you’re saying that then we better get to the bedroom.”

 

“You’re a menace,” Hunk groused, “and I think I need some help or I’m gonna make a huge mess.”

 

Keith chuckled and set about helping keep Hunk’s precious chair from getting soiled.

 

****

 

The days between Christmas and New Year’s Eve Hunk had to busy himself tinkering with his latest work project to keep from spending every free moment planning what he wanted to do when Keith was ‘ready’.

 

He spent plenty of time on that, too…more than he’d ever care to admit.

 

Keith was similarly preoccupied, and Hunk hoped it wasn’t him fretting and worrying over his decision.

 

Turns out he wasn’t. Instead, he’d been working up the courage to give Hunk another small measure of control. They spent New Year’s Eve at home, as they did every year. Keith could only close the shop for about a week without his income suffering too much, so he opened back up on the first and preferred to stay home to get enough rest.

 

That night, after a dinner of take-out on the couch while catching up on the newest season of one of their favorite shows, Keith pulled Hunk into the bedroom. They hadn’t planned a scene, but things heated up quickly and soon they were naked, kissing and grinding, Keith perched on Hunk’s lap. When he moved away to the bedside drawer, Hunk settled in to watch. If the way Keith moved was any indicator, he wanted to bottom tonight, which meant Hunk got to watch him prep himself.

 

To his surprise, Keith held the tube of lube out for Hunk to take.

 

“Honey?” Hunk asked, hand already reaching out to take the tube.

 

Keith wouldn’t meet his gaze, and his cheeks were far more flushed than they should have been. “I want—“ he hesitated, “I—um, will you…?”

 

Hunk blinked, then blinked again. “You want…” he swallowed, “you want me to prep you?”

 

Keith nodded, lower lip caught in his teeth. His flush was traveling, spreading down his neck and chest.

 

Hunk’s free hand cupped his cheek, gently tilted Keith’s face toward him, and smiled at his nervous expression, “would you like to lay down?”

 

Almost immediately the tension began to slip away from Keith, his shoulders relaxing and the furrow of his brow easing. He nodded again, and climbed off Hunk to lay down on his back, spreading his legs in invitation.

 

Hunk followed, sitting up on his knees and shuffling closer. He dripped some of the lube over his fingers, rubbing them together to evenly spread the slick while he waited for it to warm a little. When it stopped feeling cold, he smoothed his other hand down Keith’s thigh and trailed his wet fingers over his balls, past his perineum, and down to his hole. He felt Keith tense under his palm and stopped, sitting up to look up at him without moving his hands away, “is this okay?”

 

It took Keith a moment to respond, at first glaring at the ceiling in determination. When Hunk’s words registered with him, he looked down and Hunk could only describe his sudden relaxation as melting. His expression cleared and he whispered, “yeah, okay.”

 

“If it’ll help, use your colors if you need to,” Hunk murmured. He waited for Keith’s nod in response, then looked back down to slowly rub over his puckered hole. He smiled at Keith’s sharp inhale, and pressed more insistently on his exhale. To his surprise, his finger began to slide in with very little resistance. He paused for barely a second, but Keith shifted his hips and gave an impatient noise, so he slid all the way in.

 

Hunk worked Keith open slowly, pumping the first finger until there was no resistance left, then gently worked a second in beside it. When his second finger squeezed in Keith gasped and arched his back. “Fuck, your fingers are big,” he moaned in approval.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Hunk chuckled.

 

Keith huffed, “fuck you, I’ve been depriving myself for no good reason.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Hunk shuffled closer to hover over Keith, the hand on his thigh moving up to brace on the mattress beside Keith’s shoulder. “At least, your reasoning was valid,” he teased as he curled his fingers up to rub lightly over Keith’s prostate.

 

“Oh, ha ha-ahh! Oh fuck, fuck sh-shit,” Keith whined, “oh my god…”

 

“You like that?” Hunk did it again, relishing in how Keith moaned and whined and arched so beautifully.

 

Keith writhed under him, humping up into Hunk’s hand to chase the sensation when he stopped. “Fuck, Hunk…I think I could come just from that,” he mumbled.

 

That thought made Hunk grin with giddy anticipation, “oh, Honey, I’d love to do that to you one day.” He returned to stretching Keith, occasionally just brushing his prostate to keep him on edge a little bit.

 

Keith moaned, “yeah?”

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“What—ah, what would you do?”

 

Hunk groaned, “fuck, baby…” He took a moment to think, then leaned close until their noses almost touched. “Do you know what edging is?” he asked.

 

Keith swallowed and nodded, eyes sliding half-shut in pleasure.

 

“I would tie you up,” he began, “maybe just your wrists, but maybe your legs too. I’d work you up, kissing and touching until you begged for more, and then I’d slide in first one finger, then another just like I did here. That’s when the real fun would start.” Hunk smiled as Keith’s pupils blew wide at the thought. “I’d start light, just like tonight, rubbing and teasing, working you up even more.” His fingers followed his words, letting Keith get a taste of what it could feel like. If his gasps and moans were any indicator, he was definitely into it. “Then,” Hunk continued, “I’d really get started. I would milk your prostate and watch as your cock dripped enough precum to make a little puddle on your stomach. And when you start to tense up, tell me to keep going, I would…right until you reach the edge, then back off and let it slip away from you, just so I could do it over and over again, making you feel so good, so loved.

 

“And then,” he bit back a groan at Keith’s wrecked expression and panting breath. Somewhere along the way he’d slipped in a third finger, but it seemed Keith didn’t even notice, “then, when you’re overstimulated and skirting the edge of overwhelmed, I’d send you over, make you come. Oh, Honey,” he purred, “there’s no better orgasm than when you’ve been edged until you cry.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Keith gasped. During the entire description Hunk hand’t stopped playing with his prostate, and coupled with what he’d said Keith was honestly surprised he’d lasted this long. He tensed up, legs shaking, and came with a sob, cock jerking and shooting cum all the way up his stomach and chest, some even landing on his neck.

 

Hunk froze, and when Keith caught his breath he looked at Hunk with wide eyes.

 

“Holy shit,” Keith whispered.

 

“I—“ Hunk stammered, “I’m sorry, I got carried away. Are you okay?”

 

Keith blinked and rose his brows, “are you kidding? That was—fucking…goddamn. You know I’ve never come like that before, I’m pretty sure that speaks for itself.”

 

Hunk sighed a relieved breath. Still… “But…I—you—“

 

“I know,” Keith cut in, “but…god I couldn’t be mad about it like this. It, um—“ he blushed, deepening the post-orgasm flush to a deep red, “I feel…less nervous about wearing the collar now, actually.”

 

“Yeah?” Hunk knew he must look ridiculous, his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

 

Keith slowly smiled back, “yeah,” and reached up to pull Hunk down for a kiss. It started out chaste and sweet, but the intensity soon escalated, and when Hunk’s throbbing cock brushed Keith’s thigh he pulled back with a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

 

Hunk frowned, “for what?”

 

“It—just, that was a lot, and I think if you fucked me it would be too much right now,” Keith said, voice small with apology.

 

“Oh, Honey,” Hunk sighed, “you don’t ever have to apologize for that, you know that.” He waited for Keith to nod, then ran his nose along his jaw to press kisses down his neck, licking up the drops of cum that decorated it.

 

Keith shivered, “but I want you to feel good, too, and—“

 

“And I did,” Hunk finished for him, “god, I think if you hadn’t come I’d have the moment I slid into you. You looked so sexy, all high and wrecked from just my fingers and my words.” He chuckled when another shiver swept over Keith, then continued, “but if you don’t mind, I’d like to come on you.”

 

“Oh,” Keith hummed, “yeah…yeah okay.” He reached down, fingers brushing Hunk’s tip for just a moment, but then Hunk shifted back, pulling away. “Um—“

 

“I—um,” Hunk hesitated.

 

Keith’s sigh this time was less regret and more fond amusement, “tell me.”

 

“I want to jack off to the sight of this, of you so wrecked because of me,” Hunk said in a rush.

 

“Fuck, yeah, do it,” Keith murmured, eyes falling half lidded in lazy contentment.

 

Hunk knew better than to question at this point. He pushed himself upright and shuffled forward until his thighs touched Keith’s ass. He bit his lip as his hand made contact with his cock, and hissed when he began to stroke. “Mm…Honey,” he breathed.

 

Keith whispered, “tell me what you’re thinking.”

 

“Hnn…” Hunk groaned, “just knowing you look like this from what I did to you, how you felt around my fingers, the noises you made, fuck,” his hand sped up and he moaned, hips working to chase his release, “I’ll be thinking of this every night for the week I’m gone.”

 

Keith was panting and squirming, eyes glassy with arousal again even though his cock stayed small and limp between his legs. “You gonna call me?” he asked, hands reaching down to grasp Hunk’s knees, “tell me again how much you liked this? Tell me what you wanna do to me?”

 

“Holy—“ Hunk tensed, fist flying over his cock. He doubled over, free hand bracing himself beside Keith, “yes—oh, fuck yes, ah!” and came, his cum mixing with Keith’s all over his stomach and chest.

 

Keith moaned at the sensation, hands gripping Hunk’s knees tight. When Hunk began to sag after milking the last drops from his cock, he quickly reached up to push him to the side to avoid squishing the mess between them, “careful.”

 

“Oh,” Hunk chuckled, settling on his stomach beside Keith, “thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“Give me just a minute, and I’ll get a rag to clean you up.”

 

Keith patted Hunk’s shoulder, the angle awkward since he didn’t want to roll on his side to use his other hand, “take your time.”

 

After nearly a full minute, Hunk’s small voice broke the comfortable silence, “Honey?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Keith swallowed audibly, voice a little cracked when he answered, “yeah.”

 

****

 

“Hey, Honey,” Hunk answered. He was on day two of his week long business trip halfway across the country, and Keith somehow always knew exactly the right times to call.

 

Keith’s husky voice always seemed more pronounced over the phone, and it never ceased to make Hunk shiver whenever he heard it. _“Hey. You got a minute?”_

 

“I’ve got fifteen, sure you want just one?”

 

_“Shit, I’ll take as many as I can get.”_

 

“Miss me that much?”

 

_“You know I do. I never sleep well when you’re gone.”_

 

“Yeah, I do. I miss you too, this workshop is like going back to Kindergarten,” Hunk dramatized with a groan.

 

_“Well, let me give you something to look forward to.”_

 

That piqued Hunk’s interest, “yeah? What’s that?

 

_“I’m…gonna need you to get your birthday and the day after off from work.”_

 

“I—“ Hunk paused, letting Keith’s words sink in, “oh my god, is this—“

 

 _“Yes,”_ Keith interrupted in a forced whisper.

 

“O—oh! Oh, shit…yeah. Yeah I can do that,” he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously looking around in hopes that no one heard him, and that he could easily escape to a bathroom the moment his conversation was done. His cock was WAY too interested in this realization.

 

Keith, as always, knew him far too well, _“did you just get hard?”_

 

Hunk groaned, “…yes.”

 

_“How hard?”_

 

“I’m praying no one comes looking for me before I can get to a bathroom.”

 

_“You gonna jack off?”_

 

“Wha—no? I—well…maybe? If I can’t—uh…”

 

_“Get it to go away?”_

 

“Y-yeah, that.”

 

_“Can I listen?”_

 

Just then, the speakers above Hunk crackled to life. _“Attention, the Humanitarian Engineering sessions will begin in ten minutes.”_

 

“Uh…my next session starts in ten minutes.”

 

_“Think you can make it in time?”_

 

“With you on the line? I’ll have time for a snack too,” Hunk chuckled.

 

_“You wanna?”_

 

Hunk huffed a quiet groan, “of course I do, just—let me…” he looked around, saw the hallway still empty, and rushed to the corner, ducking into the men’s and locking himself in the farthest stall. “Oh god I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered.

 

_“What, you’ve never done this before?”_

 

“Not on this side of the phone,” Hunk admitted.

 

_“Oh. True.”_

 

Hunk hurriedly opened his slacks and pulled out his cock. He stifled a moan when he wrapped his hand around it and tugged lightly, “mm, this is gonna be quick.”

 

_“Isn’t that the point?”_

 

“Yes.” He started slow, but quickly worked his way up to a fast pace, fist tight around himself, “you-ah—wanna share some of what you’ve got planned for my—mm…birthday?”

 

_“Oh, baby. I don’t wanna ruin the surprise. Besides, you’re supposed to be planning what we do.”_

 

“Right.”

 

 _“So what have you got planned for me?”_ Keith asked, his teasing tone betraying his true interest, _“you gonna edge me some?”_

 

Hunk bit his lips around a moan, “fuck…maybe.”

 

_“Tie me up? What did you say last time? Edge me ‘till I cry?”_

 

Hunk knew Keith heard his hard breathing, because he chuckled into the phone.

 

_“If it’s anything like how it felt the other night it won’t take much to make me cry, I’ll tell you that.”_

 

Hunk tucked his phone against his ear with his shoulder so he could brace himself against the wall, leaning for ward to point his cock down into the toilet. “God, _Keith_ …”

 

_“You gonna come thinking of me like that? Blissed out, covered in come, and still begging for more?”_

 

That did it. He shuddered and came, groaning out, “ooohh…f-fuck, nn…” as he watched his cock jerk and spill into the toilet. When the last dribbles shook free of his cock, he slumped sideways into the far wall with a sigh, “…wow.”

 

 _“You’re welcome,”_ came Keith’s smug reply.

 

Hunk chuckled, “yeah, thank you, Honey.”

 

_“Three more days.”_

 

“Three more days.” He righted himself, cleaned up and put his clothes back to rights, then murmured, “I love you.”

 

_“Love you too. Call me tonight?”_

 

“The minute I get back to my room.”

 

_“Good. Talk to you then.”_

 

“Talk to you then.”

 

There was the familiar two tones indicating Keith hung up, and Hunk tucked his phone away with another sigh.

 

To his dismay, someone was standing at the sink when he came out of his stall. He thought about ducking back in, but the man made eye-contact with him the moment he stepped out of the stall, so Hunk steadied himself and walked up to the sinks as if he hadn’t just jacked off with his boyfriend on the phone. He took the sink two spots down from the man, unnerved that he kept stealing glances at him. He busied himself by thoroughly washing his hands.

 

“Wish my girlfriend would do that,” the man said when he shut off the water to his sink.

 

Hunk startled, and hummed noncommittally.

 

The man chuckled, “yeah. Any girl who helps out her man like that is a keeper.”

 

Internally, Hunk rolled his eyes and laughed. Externally, he huffed a quiet chuckle, “yeah.”

 

“See ya,” the man waved as he walked out, not bothering to dry his hands. Weird.

 

“Later.” Hunk hoped that guy wasn’t in his next session.

 

Turned out he was the guy teaching it and much to Hunk’s dismay, he wouldn’t stop flicking glances his way. He shot a text to Keith.

 

_There was a dude that heard us, said any girl who helps out her man like you did is a keeper Also, he’s teaching my current session_

 

It took a few minutes for Keith to reply. When he did, it was a picture of his face, bright red, head thrown back in laughter, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Then a minute later another message popped up.

 

_Lance says whatever made me laugh so hard must be shared, but I refuse to repeat it. Be warned, he’s gonna bug you about it after you get back_

 

Hunk smiled.

 

_Noted_

 

****

 

Fortunately for Hunk, his birthday was on Saturday this year, so he didn’t even have to request the two days off.

 

Or so he thought.

 

“Hunk,” Coran, Hunk’s supervisor, greeted as he poked his head through Hunk’s open office door, “do you have a minute?”

 

“Sure, Mr. Smythe. How can I help you?” Hunk replied, saving his open document and clearing the screen to minimize distractions.

 

Coran’s mustache twitched, he preferred everyone call him by his first name, but corporate rules dictated otherwise and it drove him bonkers because no one was willing to break that rule for him. He stepped into the office and perched on one of the chairs facing Hunk’s desk. He noticed Coran left the door open, so this wasn’t a corporate secret or a reprimand, not that he’d gotten any of those since long before being promoted to his new position six months ago.

 

“I hate being the bearer of bad news,” Coran started apologetically, “but unfortunately I have to ask you and your entire department to put in some hours this weekend. The Garrison is pushing for your project to be finished by the end of next week and we don’t foresee that happening without all of you putting in the extra time.”

 

Hunk pursed his lips, took a deep breath, and shook his head on a sigh. “Normally I wouldn’t try to argue with you about this,” he replied, “but I already have concrete plans this weekend. Has the rest of the department been informed yet?”

 

“No,” Coran shook his head, “I came to you first. Is there no way to postpone those plans?”

 

Hunk took a turn shaking his head as well, “no. Saturday is my birthday and those plans are centered around that. Can we split those extra hours up and spread them out over the next twoweeks? I’m willing to work late every day to keep my weekend free.” He knew he sounded desperate, but he was. There was no way he was going to make Keith postpone this and give him an opportunity to back out of it.

 

Coran nodded, “that was the second option I was given permission to offer you, I simply assumed you would prefer to knock those extra hours out over the weekend.”

 

“Normally I would, and my team too, but not this time.”

 

“Very well,” Coran nodded again and stood, “we estimate you’ll need another twenty hours from each team member to get this done. How you split that up is up to you and your team, as long as you reach the deadline.”

 

“And if we reach it with fewer or…without any extra hours worked?” Hunk asked, standing as well.

 

Coran raised a brow, but didn’t shut him down, “of course that would be most preferred. I know you’ve pulled your team through some tight time constraints, but there’s still much to be done.”

 

Hunk rubbed his hands together, “what if I told you I’d been working on it in some of my free time? We’re actually farther along than what’s been logged here.”

 

“I’d tell you that I must have missed part of our conversation, the ambient noise you know,” Coran replied with a wink and walked out of the office with a wave.

 

Hunk sank back into his chair and leaned back with a sigh, suddenly grateful for all the extra time he’d been putting in after hours and at home in his efforts to not obsess over what was coming this weekend.

 

He typed a quick email to his team, letting them know of the new deadline and the requirement to work extra hours next week if they didn’t get enough done by Friday, then returned to his own task. His work had to precede that of his team, so he had to work just as hard to make this happen.

 

——

 

“I almost had to work this weekend,” Hunk told Keith as they sat down for a late dinner that night. Well, it was a normal dinner for them, considering Hunk pulled extra hours regularly and Keith worked until he was done, which usually was a few hours after closing.

 

Keith spared a moment to shoot Hunk a warning look, “almost?”

 

“Good thing I’ve been taking this project home to help keep my mind off what’s going to happen Saturday,” Hunk added with a wink, grinning when Keith’s annoyed look immediately turned shy and his cheeks flushed.

 

“Yeah,” Keith croaked, then cleared his throat, “good thing.”

 

****

 

Saturday morning, Hunk woke to cold sheets and the smell of coffee tickling his nose.

 

“Mmh, Keith?” he mumbled when the door opened, bringing a stronger waft of coffee smell.

 

The mattress beside him dipped under the weight of Keith sitting on the edge of the bed, then warm lips brushed across his forehead, “happy birthday.”

 

Keith pulled back as Hunk pushed himself up to sit against the headboard, then held out the cup of coffee to him. Hunk gratefully accepted it, breathed in the aroma, then tilted his head and sniffed some more, searching for—

 

“No,” Keith cut in with a roll of his eyes, “I didn’t even try to make breakfast, just coffee. Your kitchen is still there.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Hunk teased, took a sip of coffee, and said, “you sure you didn’t set the coffee machine on fire?”

 

Keith huffed and crossed his arms, “you know I did survive just fine before you butted your way into my life.”

 

“Again,” Hunk added.

 

“Again,” Keith agreed.

 

“Living off microwave dinners, take-out, and delivery don’t really count,” Hunk countered, grinning into his cup when Keith threw up his hands in mock exasperation.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Besides, you cooking gives me time to, uh…get ready, so…” Keith trailed off and looked away.

 

Instantly, Hunk’s sleeping shorts were far too tight and he couldn’t even remember what he’d been planning to fix them for breakfast. “Y-yeah,” he cleared his throat, “that’s—that’s good.”

 

For whatever reason, Hunk’s nervousness about today’s activities seemed to relax Keith a little. He leaned forward to share another short kiss with Hunk, then got up and made his way to the bathroom. Hunk couldn’t help staring at his ass in the little red running shorts Keith usually wore to bed.

 

When the door shut, Hunk shook himself. “Guess that’s my cue,” he muttered and tossed the covers back. He spent half a second deciding if he should make the bed, but thought better of it. If they were going to play in here, the covers would end up on the floor anyway, so he wandered through the living room and into the kitchen. True to Keith’s word, the only thing changed from Hunk’s clean up last night was the now half-empty pot of coffee and the spoon Keith used for his creamer sitting, rinsed, beside the sink.

 

Hunk spent a few minutes drinking his coffee, hip propped against the counter, scrolling through the endless stream of e-mails from work. Ever since his promotion he not only got the emails sent to him specifically from his supervisors or his team, but also any company-wide communications that he was responsible for relaying to his team and inter-team-leader conversations that were honestly just chats and a waste of useful time.

 

Hunk liked getting to know his co-workers to their faces and during down time, not using the corporate e-mail system. Ugh.

 

After deleting anything not relevant and tagging what he’d need to tackle on Monday, he refilled his mug and got to work on breakfast. He chose something simple, at least for him - a pan cooked frittata loaded with sausage, bacon, spinach, mushrooms, tomatoes, and onions. Oh, and of course a little cheese. Keith loved cheese in his eggs.

 

The ease of the dish gave him the flexibility to daydream about what he was going to do with Keith today. He imagined how Keith would look with that collar around his neck and shivered. If today went well, he’d have to get a red one too. Yes, yellow was Hunk’s favorite color, but there was no denying that Keith looked best in red.

 

By the time the frittata was cooked through and their little table was set, Keith was emerging from the bedroom to join him in the kitchen.

 

He was wearing a cream colored long sleeve top and soft black lounge pants. It looked like he was wearing striped socks, but Hunk was more focused on admiring how the tiny, messy bun at the base of his skull showed off the elegant curves of his neck.

 

Hunk pulled out Keith’s chair, smiling when he received a kiss to the cheek in thanks, and sat down across from him. He noticed Keith sitting a bit gingerly, but didn’t bring any attention to it. He figured Keith would stretch himself before hand, but wondered if maybe he’d also put in a plug. He was pulled from his wondering when Keith hummed appreciatively around a mouthful of breakfast, and tucked into his own. They ate quietly, used to sharing comfortable silence together, but the air also thrummed with the anticipation of what was coming next and Hunk didn’t want to disturb that. It seemed Keith didn’t want to either, because several times it seemed as if he thought of something to say but each time chose to keep quiet instead.

 

The plus side to a quiet meal was how quickly they finished and went on to wash up together so they wouldn’t have to do it later. Hunk had already seen the sandwiches Keith had prepped beforehand for today and tomorrow, carefully wrapped and and labeled, stacked neatly in the fridge, so he knew they wouldn’t have to worry about cooking anything else or using more dishes.

 

When the last plate had been rinsed and set to dry in the rack, Keith took Hunk by the hand and led him to the bedroom. He guided Hunk to sit on the edge of the bed, which he noticed had been stripped of all but the fitted sheet and their pillows, then backed away a few steps.

 

Hunk watched with rapt attention as Keith silently tugged down his pants, curious when he was careful not to show what was hiding beneath the long hem of his shirt, then fully distracted when the pants fell to the floor to reveal Keith’s legs encased in yellow and white striped socks that reached all the way up to mid-thigh, leaving barely a half-inch strip of skin to show between them and his shirt.

 

“Honey,” Hunk breathed, but was stopped short by Keith’s outstretched hand. He dutifully bit his lips closed and clasped his hands in front of him.

 

Here Keith hesitated, and Hunk did his very best to keep an encouraging smile on his face instead of the over-eager grin that was itching to escape. It must have worked, because Keith took a deep breath and grasped the bottom of his shirt. He took another deep breath, and one more, then quickly pulled the shirt up and off, over his head to drop it to the floor at his side. Immediately, he turned his head away and hunched his shoulders, and Hunk could see a flush working down from his cheeks to his chest, under the—

 

“Oh, _Honey_ ,” Hunk groaned, and this time Keith didn’t stop him, just ducked his head a little and flushed harder.

 

Keith wasn’t just wearing striped thigh-high socks, no. He had also put on a lacy yellow bralette and a matching pair of boy-short panties that did little to hide his hard, flushed cock pulled up to follow the curve of his hip, or the bright yellow cock ring keeping him stiff and ready.

 

 

Hunk reached out to beckon him closer, and his face must have shown how enamored he was with Keith’s choice to dress up for him because he visibly relaxed and took a step closer. He took another step, but it was to the side and Hunk began to frown. He relaxed again though when he realized it was just a detour to the nightstand to pick up the collar, which had been placed next to a carefully arranged array of supplies; lube, the red box designated for sex toys, and a pack of baby wipes. Next to that, on the floor, was the much larger yellow box designated for Hunk’s Dom supplies that hadn’t been used since his last sub years ago.

 

Keith came up to stand in front of Hunk and held the collar out, presented on his flattened palms.

 

With trembling fingers, Hunk gently picked up the collar, which he hadn’t seen since Keith put it back in the box after dinner on Christmas day, and stood. He threaded the leather strap through the buckle, opening the collar, and lifted it to Keith’s neck. He smiled when Keith straightened up, baring the entire column of his throat for him, and slowly, gently, wrapped the leather around his neck. He moved around behind Keith to refasten the buckle, keeping two fingers between his neck and the collar to ensure it wasn’t too tight, then moved back to his front.

 

“Honey,” Hunk said, drawing Keith’s attention from the prominent tent in his sleep shorts. When their eyes met he smiled gently and stroked his thumb down the side of Keith’s cheek, “what’s your color?”

 

Keith cleared his throat, opened his mouth, cleared it again, and said, “green.”

 

Hunk’s smile widened. “Good. I see you dressed up nicely for me, what else did you do while I was cooking breakfast?”

 

“I, um…” Keith shifted and dropped his gaze. When Hunk cleared his throat he looked up again and continued, “I cleaned myself…back there, stretched, and put in a plug so I’d be ready for you.”

 

Hunk’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a long shuddering breath. When he opened his eyes again it was to see Keith watching him raptly, as if surprised that he would be so affected. “Good boy,” he praised, pleased to see the flush on Keith’s cheeks darken, “I’m going to take a few minutes to get myself ready. I want you to wait on the bed. You can occupy yourself, but don’t touch yourself, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, um…” Keith shifted his mouth to the side, and Hunk realized they hadn’t talked about what he wanted to be called.

 

“I prefer to be called Sir,” he supplied.

 

Keith nodded, “yes, Sir.”

 

There was a moment’s pause, and Hunk nodded, “color?”

 

“Green.”

 

“Then why are you still standing here?” He chuckled when Keith startled and moved around him to climb onto the bed. He settled himself leaning against the headboard and grabbed his phone off his nightstand, eyes flicking back to Hunk every few seconds. Hunk smiled in approval and moved to the bathroom, but he didn’t miss the hitched sigh from the bed before the bathroom door closed.

 

Hunk took a second, or five…maybe ten, to lean against the wall next to the door and grip his cock tight to get a hold of himself. Once the throbbing need to _take_ , to _claim_ , went away, he straightened up and passed through the bathroom into their shared closet, pausing only to start the shower on his way. It was a walk-in, but still on the small side. Wire shelving stretched all the way across the back wall, and another section joined the first along the wall to the left. Thisput the last portion of hanging space from the first shelf ‘behind’ the other, and at the far end of that tucked away section was a garment bag Hunk thought would collect dust forever.

 

He pulled it out now, carefully maneuvering it through the other hanging clothes, and hung it on the hook in the closet door. He spent a moment brushing the dust off, then unzipped the bag and pushed it back over the sides of the hanger to reveal what was inside.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Hunk murmured, hand sliding down the black leather, still soft and supple thanks to both his attention to detail when caring for the item, and the protection of the special garment bag. He left the pants there for now, took off his sleep shorts, and hopped under the spray for the fastest shower he’s had since his college days. He was grateful he’d showered the night before, so he didn’t have to do much other than a quick wash down with his bar soap. He even managed to keep his hair mostly dry.

 

Water off, clean and thoroughly dried off, Hunk slipped into the leather pants, brushed his hair, and put on deodorant. After one more glance over and a nod at his reflection, he went to the door back to the bedroom and slowly opened it just a crack.

 

Keith was in the same place on the bed, focused on his phone. His cheeks were still flush, and his breathing was too heavy for how relaxed he looked. Then he shifted his seat a little and gasped, legs squeezing together and back straightening. Ah, right. The plug must have been just long enough to touch his prostate.

 

Taking pity on Keith’s now pained expression, Hunk opened the door all the way and stepped through. He didn’t have to make his presence known. Keith immediately looked up. His breath caught and his phone fell from limp fingers, and Hunk’s chest swelled with pride that he could affect him like that.

 

“Were you good, Honey?” he asked, walking up to the bed.

 

Keith swallowed. “Yes, Sir,” he answered, voice already raspy as if he’d been thoroughly fucked. God, Hunk was in so much trouble.

 

Hunk smiled. “You were, weren’t you. So good for me,” he murmured and beckoned Keithover to him, his smile growing when Keith flushed again and shivered at the praise before putting his phone back on the nightstand and crawling over to him. His eyes roamed over Hunk, and he noticed Keith’s mouth twitching in his efforts to keep his question or comment to himself.

 

“If you have something to say,” Hunk began gently, “you’re free to express it unless I’ve specifically asked you to keep quiet. All I ask is you address me properly.”

 

Keith sat on his knees in front of Hunk and clasped his hands together. “Sir,” he said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Sir, I—those pants. You’ve never worn them with me before.”

 

“I haven’t,” Hunk agreed easily.

 

“Why, Sir?”

 

Hunk paused. How should he handle this? He could pull them out of character to explain it, or he could get the point across as part of the scene. “Well,” he said, reaching out to cup Keith’s cheek, smile turning gentle when Keith immediately nuzzled into his palm, “these pants are only for my good boy. Are you my good boy, Honey?”

 

Keith whined and shivered again, then whispered, “yes, Sir.”

 

“Good,” Hunk practically purred. He moved his hand up to gently card through the shorter hairs at the top of Keith’s head, careful not to mess up the little bun. “Would you like me to tell you what I’ve planned for you? Or do you want it to be a surprise?”

 

Keith looked up at him, eyes tracking all over Hunk’s face as if looking for the answer. Hunk simply smiled gently and said, “it’s up to you, Honey, there’s no wrong answer.”

 

Hunk’s smile grew when he felt Keith relax under his hand. Good, it seemed he was starting to really get how much control he really had here.

 

“I—I want to know, Sir,” Keith finally answered, tensing again. Hunk tisked, as if he would bait Keith.

 

“There’s no need to be afraid of me. Any punishments I dole out, if that’s something we agree on, will be clearly communicated so you’ll know beforehand what’s allowed and what’s not,” Hunk placated, then cupped both of Keith’s cheeks between his palms to draw him up as he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “Why don’t I tell you what I’ve got planned while we keep your mouth occupied?”

 

“Uh…” it took Keith a moment to hash out what Hunk had said, his eyes a little glazed from that one simple kiss. He shook himself and swallowed, then nodded, “yeah, okay, yes—yes, Sir.”

 

Hunk straightened up with a happy hum and reached down to the front of his pants. He silently thanked his forethought once again that told him to get pants with an overlapping flap instead of the traditional button and zip. He enjoyed Keith’s shocked expression when he reached in and tucked the flap underneath away, giving plenty of room for both his cock and balls to be drawn out, without them looking squished and squeezed through a zip fly. He grasped his cock and pointed it right toward Keith’s mouth. “Go ahead, Honey. Take it easy, I have lots planned for both of us today.”

 

He didn’t miss the quiet moan that slipped from Keith’s mouth as he parted his lips around the head of his cock. He let out a little moan of his own when that wet warmth surrounded him in the best way. “God, Honey, that’s always so good,” he praised, pleased when Keith hummed around his cock.

 

“So,” Hunk breathed, one hand coming to rest at the back of Keith’s head while the other palm cupped his cheek and those fingers wrapped gently under his jaw, “I have so many ideas of what we could do, but for today I want to start with this:

 

"Just like we talked about last week, I’m going to tie you up- I’ve got some beautiful leather cuffs to tie your wrists to the headboard with- play with your ass a little. I’d say open you up, but you’ve already done that,” he teased, loving how Keith’s eyes flashed through his bangs, “I’m definitely going to use my fingers, maybe my tongue too, and I’m gonna edge you until you’re a complete mess, crying and begging me to fuck you so you can come because that’s the only way I want you to come today, on my cock.” He shivered when Keith moaned loud, the vibrations traveling from his cock down into the tightly forming knot of arousal and impending orgasm simmering in his groin. “It’s a good thing you thought of that cock ring, Honey, because you’re going to need it. Once you’ve got me good and wet I’ll be putting one on too, because when I slide into you I’m going to draw it out, take it so slow, build it up gently because like that, your next edge will feel so, so good, and the one after that will be even better. _And then_ ,” he sighed, gently stroking Keith’s hair away from his face, “then I’ll give you what you want, the orgasm you’ll have worked so hard for, that you’ll have earned with interest, and I’ll fuck you through it, draw it out as long as I can, and when you finally start to come down I’ll let myself go, coming deep inside you. You might be sensitive enough to feel it by that point.”

 

Keith moaned again, and Hunk gently pulled away with a hiss. When Keith looked up with a pout, he chuckled and leaned down for another kiss, “you’re too good, Honey. I’ve gotta last with you. Stay right here, ok?” He straightened and moved to the night stand, eyeing the red box on it critically. He knew there was at least one cock ring in their red box, but it was more for added stamina than true orgasm control, and Hunk wasn’t sure that would be enough to hold him off for the whole duration of this scene. Instead, he knelt beside his yellow box and unsnapped the latches to the lid, smiling at the familiar sight of his organized tools.

 

His favorite pair of cuffs, soft leather in a rich burgundy lined with, honestly the same minky fabric that people make baby blankets with, were set gently on the bed as they were in the top most compartment. Then he pulled that portion up, extending the retractable layered sections up and out of the box.

 

“Is that a tackle box?” came the question from behind him.

 

Hunk turned and raised a brow, expression carefully schooled to portray being unimpressed, and possibly a little peeved, “what was that?”

 

Keith furrowed his brow, then snapped them up high on his forehead, “oh! Um…is that a tackle box…Sir?”

 

Hunk let the grin he was suppressing show, “I’ll let a few slips slide, but you’ve got to remember to address me properly.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“But to answer your question, no, this isn’t a tackle box. It actually looks more like a woman’s make-up or train case, but this one is specifically designed for sex toys.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Hunk winked and turned back to the box, fingers quickly finding the right compartment and rifling through the assortment of cock rings he had at his disposal. He picked up one, set it back down, then picked up three others. After a moment’s deliberation he put two back, pushed the layers back into the box, and closed the lid. He knew Keith would be curious to see what he’d chosen, so he stood and turned back to the bed, showing him the simple black piece.

 

It was made up of two strips of leather, sewn together at one small section, that had strong snaps for closures. He came back to his original spot right in front of Keith, giving him a nice close up view for when he put the rings on himself. He didn’t dally much after that, popping open the snaps and fitting the smaller one around the base of his cock first. He pulled the leather tight, and then just a bit more to secure the snap knowing once he let go it would relax that little bit. Then he wrapped the long piece around from the top of the base of his cock, around under his balls, and again pulling it just a bit too tight to snap it closed. His cock twitched when he let go and he sighed, the constricted feeling giving him a small boost of confidence now that he knew he wasn’t going to shoot off at any minute.

 

“Now,” Hunk said, eyes tracking down to where Keith’s cock strained in his tiny lacy shorts, the spot over the head already damp and spreading, “are you ready for the real fun to start?”

 

Keith spread his legs as if on instinct and let out a shuddering breath. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Then up you get, go lay down and make yourself comfortable.” He smiled as Keith practically launched himself toward the top of the bed. He bit his lip when Keith looked over the smooth headboard in confusion, internally glad that he’d already had this big bed. Keith had been sleeping on a double before he moved in, and there was no way they could both fit on there comfortably, so Hunk’s king size came with him. That meant his custom headboard did, too.

 

“Sir? How are you going to cuff me to the headboard? There’s nothing here to attach to,” he asked as if on cue, wiggling on his back until he was completely comfortable, arms already draped up and crossed at the wrists.

 

Hunk picked up the cuffs and crawled onto the bed and over Keith, settling on his thighs to work the cuffs open. “This headboard,” he began once the cuffs were unbuckled, hand held out for one of Keith’s. The wrist was given to him, and he gently wrapped the leather around his wrist, “is one of a kind.” He beckoned for Keith’s other wrist, and wrapped it up in the other cuff. When both were secured, he pressed them down at the top edge of the mattress and reached down between the mattress and headboard. Under the bottom edge of the headboard were several slots, each housing a retractable line with a secure clip at the end. A button beside each slot locked the line at the desired length, and another press of it would release the lock to be extended farther or retracted for next time.

 

Hunk selected the line right in the middle and pulled it out, grinning at Keith’s impressed hum. He first secured the cuffs to the clasp, then reached under again retract the line until it held him secure, then locked it in place.

 

“That’s…really cool. Uh…Sir.”

 

“It is, isn’t it? Convenient, too.”

 

“And discrete, I had no idea those were there.”

 

Hunk chuckled, “that’s the point.” He moved back after giving Keith’s wrists a tug to make sure they were secure, “comfy?”

 

Keith tested the hold himself, wrists twisting within the cuffs. “Very comfy, Sir,” he answered.

 

“Good, then let’s see what you’ve got hidden under these panties, hm?” Hunk slid down and nudged Keith’s thighs apart. Keith’s cock twitched and he moaned, Hunk guessed from the friction of the lace against his sensitive skin. He looked lower and saw a yellow glint, eyebrows rising, “is that?”

 

He nudged Keith’s legs up and pulled the tiny shorts off, careful to leave the socks in place, then brought his legs down and pressed back a little to reveal the shiny yellow jewel nestled between the cheeks of his ass. “It is,” Hunk hummed, “how big is it?”

 

“Five inches, Sir,” Keith breathed.

 

“And how wide?”

 

“One inch.”

 

Hunk reached down to press one finger to the jewel, drinking in Keith’s gasp when he moved it around in a circle, “that’s not very big, Honey. Isn’t the point of a plug to be ready for my cock?”

 

“I—I wanted, ah!” Keith arched up when the plug tilted up and pressed up against his prostate, “I wanted to be ti—hnn…tight for you, S-sir!”

 

Hunk moaned at that, hips thrusting down to drag his cock along the sheets, “you’ll definitely be tight. I’ll need to stretch you a bit more, Honey.” He relished in Keith’s moan at the idea, and grasped the jeweled base between two fingers. He slowly pulled the plug out, surprised to see it was in three bulbed sections in graduating sizes. “This has been inside you all morning?” he murmured, “I bet it felt so good.’’

 

“So good, yes…yes, Sir,” Keith squirmed, hips trying to thrust back down onto the plug.

 

“You want this back in you?” Hunk asked before slowly pushing it back inside, “are you sure? I thought you wanted my fingers, my tongue, and my cock?”

 

“Ah!” Keith squirmed, thighs falling more open, “I—I do, Sir!”

 

 

Hunk hummed in thought as he slowly moved the plug back and forth, thrusting in and pulling out almost absentmindedly. When Keith’s squirming and heavy breathing reached what Hunk knew was nearly his tipping point into overwhelmed, he gently eased the plug back out and set it to the side, smiling at how Keith’s ass tried to chase the plug while he sighed in relief. “You said you cleaned yourself?” he asked.

 

Keith’s flush deepened, but he stuttered out a quiet, “yes, Sir.”

 

Hunk closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Keith had never let Hunk’s mouth travel any lower than his balls, sometimes his perineum, and despite Hunk describing it for their play today, he wasn’t sure Keith would let him. For Keith to have cleaned himself like this…

 

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

 

“I-if that’s what you want, Sir,” Keith deflected easily.

 

“No,” Hunk sat up to lock eyes with Keith, “I won’t do it if you don’t want it. You have to tell me.”

 

Keith shivered. He closed his eyes for a long five seconds, and when he opened them again he was looking off to the side. “I want it, Sir,” he whispered.

 

Hunk crawled up to hover over Keith, thighs sliding under his legs and hands bracing himself on either side of his head. “Yeah?” he breathed. His face must have looked as awestruck as he felt, because when Keith looked up at him, he immediately relaxed and nodded. Hunk smiled and lowered himself to brush his nose against Keith’s. “I need you to say it, Honey,” he admonished.

 

Keith took a deep breath. “Yes, Sir,” he said, voice a little stronger than before.

 

Hunk’s smile grew, and he murmured, “good boy,” before closing the distance and kissing Keith with a new kind of intensity. He relished in the shiver his praise elicited, and the quiet moan his kiss drew out. When he pulled back, he waited until Keith’s eyes opened again before saying, “you’re going to love it.”

 

Lips trailed from Keith’s cheek, across his jaw, and down his neck. Hunk spent a moment or two sucking bites into the crook of his neck before he traveled farther, across his collarbone and down to his chest. “You know what I was thinking earlier?” he asked, lips trailing along the edge of the bralette, tongue peeking out to trace along the same line.

 

Keith let out a shuddering breath, and another before he answered, “no, Sir?”

 

“I was thinking,” Hunk continued, switching to trace along the edges on the other side of Keith’s chest, “if this goes well today, and you want to do it again, I’d love to see you dressed up for me like this in red.” When he finished his thought, he nosed along into the fabric of the bralette to press his tongue directly over Keith’s nipple through the lace.

 

“B-but, Sir—oh!” Keith’s back arched at the new sensation, and Hunk knew the texture of the lace along with the wet warmth of his tongue would be a new and pleasant surprise. He backed off, though, interested to hear the rest of Keith’s thought. He raised his head to take in Keith’s pleasured expression.

 

“But what, Honey?”

 

It took Keith a few seconds to collect himself. He swallowed and licked his lips, then opened his mouth, “isn’t yellow your favorite color, Sir?”

 

“It is,” Hunk agreed easily as he rested his cheek on Keith’s chest, directly over that same nipple. He rubbed back and forth gently, humming when Keith shivered under him, “but you look best in red. I bet a little lace and satin in that same classic red as your leather jacket would make you glow.” He raised his head to plant a kiss to that nipple, then gently bit down on the already peaked nub, huffing a chuckle when Keith gasped and groaned. “You like that?” He didn’t wait for a reply before he moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment of tongue, kiss, and bite. This time, Keith cried out, the anticipation heightening the sensations for him. Hunk chuckled, pressing kisses all over the lace barely covering Keith’s chest.

 

Hunk continued teasing every inch of Keith’s chest, mostly focusing on the portions under the lace, not satisfied until his nipples were hard and red, pushing the lace up with them, which was soaked through from Hunk’s mouth and tongue. When Keith was a squirming, panting, whining mess he finally took pity and, after one final kiss to each nipple, moved on to trail gentle bites and licks down his abdomen. He grinned into Keith’s stomach when he sucked in a breath and dipped it down, away from the ticklish sensation.

 

When he arrived at the dark trail of hair leading down from Keith’s navel, he nuzzled the curls while his hands reached down to lift Keith’s legs, pushing his thighs up toward his chest, and sat up.

 

What a sight lay before him.

 

Keith lay flushed, arms bound and secured to the headboard, chest heaving through his panting, thighs pushed up to his chest, feet dangling off to the sides. The position displayed him to Hunk in the best of ways, legs framing his cock; flushed, hard and dripping, straining against the yellow silicone fit tight around the base. His balls were drawn up tight, telling Hunk how close he was, and if he hadn’t put on the ring Hunk would have worried he’d come with a few more touches. Below his balls, Hunk could clearly see Keith’s hole, cheeks spread to show it off with how his legs were pushed up. It looked tight at a glance, but it pulsed with his arousal and glistened with the lube he’d used to work the plug in.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Hunk murmured absently, grinning when Keith squirmed and moaned at the praise, “keep your legs up, Honey.” He let go of Keith’s legs to lean over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube. He returned to his place and set it to the side, still within reach, then shuffled down until his face hovered just over Keith’s cock.

 

It was so hard it actually stood up a little on it’s own. Hunk decided not to give it too much attention, but pressed light kisses from the head to the base, then over his balls, down his perineum, and finally past Keith’s invisible line to ghost his breath right over his hole.

 

Keith flinched at the sensation, and Hunk immediately pulled back to ask, “color?”

 

“Uh—“ Keith’s hips tilted up as if asking for more, “green…”

 

Hunk smiled to himself and closed the distance again, this time to press a light kiss on Keith’s lube-slick hole. Keith’s reaction this time was still a bit of a flinch, but paired with his deep moan Hunk pressed on, kissing up and down the valley between his cheeks, licking over his hole, and occasionally nuzzling his nose into the underside of his balls.

 

Keith strained against his bonds, back alternating in arching up off the bed, and down to lift his hips to Hunk’s mouth. His gasps, moans, and whines were music to Hunk’s ears, and he had to press his hips down hard into the bed to stop from humping the sheets and over-sensitizing himself.

 

When Keith’s hole, clenched tight from the anticipation of Hunk’s mouth, relaxed for him, he stiffened his tongue and gently pressed inside.

 

Keith nearly jumped off the bed, but Hunk quickly reached up to pull his hips back down and press his tongue back inside. “Holy—f-fuck, holy shit, Hh-Hunk—ah, Sir!” he cried out, fighting against Hunk’s restraining hands. His legs trembled and his cock jumped, a thick string of clear fluid emerging from the tip to slide down the head and drop onto his abdomen. Hunk thrust his tongue in two more times, letting Keith get used to the feeling, then pulled away and let go of his hips.

 

“You taste so good, Honey,” he rasped, picking up the lube to slick his fingers. Then he settled back in, slid his dry hand around one of Keith’s legs to hold him down, and went back to his task. He licked and kissed, nibbled and sucked, and finally pressed back in, tongue fucking into Keith in the way his cock was aching to replicate. His arm strained to keep Keith down, his hips fighting to press closer and pull away at the same time. He kept up the pace until Keith gave up squirming to lay, tense and trembling, then gently slid two fingers in and immediately up into his prostate.

 

Keith nearly screamed, then, and tightened around the fingers and tongue Hunk had inside of him. His back arched, his hole pulsed, and his cock jumped and twitched, more precum dripping from the tip than Hunk had ever seen from him.

 

“Oh, Honey,” Hunk breathed when he pulled his face away again, “did that feel good?” His fingers had stilled, but were still inside Keith, still curved up to press on his prostate.

 

Keith moaned, head lolling from one side to the other, legs still shivering as if in the aftershocks of orgasm. “Y-yeah—yes, Sir,” he gasped after a few moments. Hunk began rubbing his dry hand up and down his side, helping him come back to himself. When he could string more than two words together he asked, “what was that?”

 

“Dry orgasm,” Hunk answered, “I’m not sure if it was anal or prostate…or both maybe.”

 

“Sorry,” Keith sighed.

 

“What for?”

 

“I came…I wasn’t supposed to.”

 

Hunk looked pointedly down at Keith’s crotch. After a moment Keith’s cock twitched, and Hunk knew then that Keith realized he was still hard. “What the hell…”

 

“Great thing about these,” Hunk said, leaning in to drag his nose up the underside of Keith’s cock, smiling at the shaky inhale he heard, “is you’re usually not done after if you don’t ejaculate.”

 

There was a pause while Hunk’s nose trailed back down Keith’s cock, then he heard a strangled, “oh,” from above him. He chuckled.

 

“So don’t apologize, we’re right on schedule.”

 

“Uh…oh, shit!” Keith arched when Hunk’s fingers began to move, pressing up to make his legs shake again before he started to work on getting him properly stretched. He leaned down to let his mouth and tongue help, letting Keith’s moans and whimpers wash over him.

 

When he could slip a third finger in with almost no resistance, he sat up and leaned forward, hovering over Keith with an excited grin. “Now I’m really going to play. Ready?”

 

Keith’s answer was a groan, eyes siding closed as if in resignation.

 

“Color, Honey?”

 

“Yes…yes, green…”

  
“Good boy,” Hunk rumbled, waiting for Keith’s eyes to flutter in pleasure, then pressed up and rubbed over Keith’s prostate with firm, even pressure.

 

“Oh!” Keith jumped, or would have if he hadn’t been pinned down by his wrists and Hunk’s hand firm on his leg, “oh, fuck, yeah, that!”

 

“You like that?” Hunk backed off just to repeat the action.

 

“Yes!” Keith wailed, “yes, Sir, so good…”

 

Hunk hummed in pleasure, fingers working to bring Keith close to the brink again. It didn’t take much, soon Keith’s legs were shaking and he was tensing all over, voice taking on a desperate pitch. He continued until he heard just the right sound, his usual whine, then eased off and straightened his fingers to completely remove the pressure from his prostate. He didn’t want to snatch his hand away and shock Keith, it could tip him over, or be too much.

 

“No!” Keith whined, “oh, fuck…no, no, oh my god…” He heaved several deep breaths, hips fighting Hunk’s grip in an effort to keep up some stimulation. “Fuck, is that what it’s supposed to feel like?”

 

“It is,” Hunk answered, “is it too much?”

 

“Nngh…” Keith shivered, “yeah, but it’s…so good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Another?”

 

“Mm-hmm, please, Sir.”

 

Hunk felt his chest swell with pride, his gut heat with arousal, and his grin nearly stretch beyond his face. “Such a good boy,” he crooned, fingers going right back to their task, “letting me edge you and loving it.”

 

“Ah! Oh…y-yes…yes, Sir!” Keith whined, squirming in his place.

 

“Here we go.” Hunk looked down to where his fingers disappeared into Keith and resumed the pace he had right before he’d stopped, his own cock twitching when he realized Keith was reaching the edge even faster than before, despite ample time to come back down. When Keith tensed and hissed a litany of ‘yes, yes, yesyesyes…’ he pulled back again, this time drawing his fingers half way out.

 

Keiths cry was tinged with anguish, back arching and cock twitching hard in its attempts to keep going on its own. “No, no no please, Sir!”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Nnn…please!”

 

Hunk bent forward to press a gentle kiss on Keith’s lips, “please what?”

 

“Please, I need to come, please, Sir…”

 

“I thought you liked this?” Hunk asked, tone amused.

 

“I—I do!” Keith insisted, eyes glassy as they roved over Hunk’s face.

 

“Then why do you want to come if you like this so much?” Hunk continued as he slowly slid his fingers back in, “we have all day.”

 

“Oh, shit…” Keith whimpered, “it’s so much, it’s too good, please, Sir…”

 

“I’m going to edge you one more time before I fuck you. Color?”

 

“Fuck…s’green…”

 

“So good for me.” Hunk took this round slow, easing his fingers in and out for nearly a full minute before curling up to just barely brush over his prostate.

 

In this state, though, Keith had become much more sensitive, and even that light brush had him arching up off the bed with a surprised moan. He kept his touches gentle, fingers circling over Keith’s prostate, then pressing a bit harder to rub. It still only took a few short minutes to have Keith trembling, this time begging to be sent over the edge.  
  
“Please, pleaseplease, Sir please…” Keith whimpered, “so close, so close…just a little, yes, yes…ah! Yes! Please don’t stop! Please, please! Oh, yes, yesyesyes…no!” Keith wailed when Hunk’s fingers slowly pulled all the way out, “no, please! Please, Sir! Please…”

 

Hunk let go of Keith’s hip to cup his cheek in his palm. “Shhh…you’re doing to well, such a good boy for me, Honey.” He smiled when Keith melted at his touch. “Are you ready for my cock?” His answer was a weak moan and a nod from Keith. He almost asked for a verbal response, but took pity on Keith. Instead, he managed to slick his cock one handed from the bottle of lube, tossed it to the side, and pressed the head of his cock to Keith’s hole. “I bet you’re gonna feel so good,” he murmured and slowly pushed his way in.

 

Keith’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened in a silent moan, back arching to lift his hips, giving Hunk a better angle to slide in. When his cock began to rub over Keith’s prostate was when he found his voice, letting out a strangled groan, hole fluttering around Hunk’s cock.

 

“Oh, fuck Honey, are you that sensitive already?” Hunk asked, hips coming to rest against Keith’s ass. Again, his answer was a moan, this time accompanied by a deliberate tightening of Keith’s ass. “Yeah,” he let out, voice strangled, “yeah I think you are.”

 

“Mmm…” Keith hummed. It took a just a few seconds for Keith to shift his hips up a bit more, Hunk sliding in just a bit deeper, to let him know he was ready to go on.

 

Hunk placed a hand on the back of each of Keith’s thighs and slowly pulled back, watching his cock slowly emerge from Keith. He stopped when the ridge of his crown caught on Keith’s rim, rocked a few times, then slowly pushed his way back in. He groaned quietly, pleased to hear Keith moan sweetly beneath him, jerking when his cock brushed against his prostate. He kept the pace slow and deep, just like he’d promised. Bending forward, he braced his forearms on either side of Keith’s head, and when Keith surged up for a desperate kiss, Hunk let him take the lead.

 

Keith’s legs hooked around Hunk’s waist, trying to work himself faster and harder on his cock, but Hunk simply pulled back each time he tried. He chuckled at Keith’s frustrated noise and raised his head to meet his glare. “If you’d like, I’ll tie up your legs, too,” he murmured, continuing his slow pace, “you’d look so good all tied up,” he reached down with one hand, grasped Keith’s leg behind the knee, and pulled it back up to his chest, then slid his hand down to hold his shin, pressing his half to his thigh, “just like this.”

 

“N-no,” Keith spat out and quickly shook his head. Immediately Hunk let go of his leg, smoothing his hand along the trembling limb and up his torso until it was back by Keith’s head, holding him up.

 

“Okay,” Hunk said easily and leaned in for another kiss. It did the trick, distracting Keith from his moment of panic to bring him back to the pleasure of now. He arched into Hunk, and again tried to up the pace. Hunk huffed through his nose and pushed up, switching from forearms to hands. “I think I need to teach you how good slow and deep can be,” he murmured.

 

“Fuck, Hunk, Sir,” Keith grunted, “hurry up, please, c’mon…”

 

“Don’t worry,” Hunk sat on his haunches and ran his hands down Keith’s body to grip his hips. He maneuvered them until Keith’s ass was sitting on his thighs, “you’re going to love this.” He didn’t up the pace, but the newer, better angle had his cock pushing right into his prostate with each thrust and he was able to get in deeper as well. On each thrust in, he pressed close and would grind hard, drawing choked off moans and whimpers from Keith.

 

Again, it took less time than Hunk had estimated for Keith to get close to the edge, but by now he had an intimate understanding of just how far he could push him. He continued at the same pace, biting his lip to keep himself under control while Keith wound tighter and tighter. His hole began to flutter and pulse, his legs started to tremble, and when his back arched _just so_ , Hunk drew back and stopped, leaving just the head of his cock inside Keith.

 

“Oh…oh my…fucking fuck, holy shit…” Keith moaned, cock twitching hard as if in orgasm again. Hunk was pleased to see he’d accomplished his goal of making Keith drool a puddle onto his stomach. It filled his navel and was running down the sides of his stomach with each heaving breath. Hunk smoothed his hands up and down Keith’s sides as he waited for him to come back down, feeling him tremble beneath his palms. “God, please, please, Sir…”

 

“That was the last one,” Hunk promised, recognizing overstimulation in Keith’s expression and in the way he couldn’t quite stop occasionally shivering. “I’m going to take off your cock ring, and mine, and I want you to come whenever you’re ready, though preferably after I’m back inside you,” he teased with a wink, glad to see Keith huff, the corners of his lips tilting up.

 

Hunk popped open the snaps to his rings first, then as gently as he could stretched the yellow silicone around Keith’s cock to lift it off without catching or pulling any of his skin. Keith moaned in relief, and Hunk was glad to see he wasn’t still too close to the edge.

 

He settled over Keith again and pressed in slowly, his own groan drowning out Keith’s whimper, but he still heard his whispers, “please, god please fuck me, make me come, please…”

 

“I’ve got you, Honey,” Hunk whispered back, smiling at Keith’s guilty expression. He got his bearings, settled his knees and forearms into the bed, and slowly thrust in. Keith whined again, legs tightening around Hunk’s waist, and he nuzzled into Keith’s neck, “just a little more, let me work us up to it, okay?” There were a few seconds of hesitation, then Keith nodded against the side of his head and he kissed the crook of his neck in thanks.

 

A few slow, careful thrusts had them panting, and Hunk couldn’t keep the pace if he tried. He was just as close, struggling to hold back his orgasm until Keith came. His thrusts came harder and faster, egged on by Keith’s ever higher pitched whines and moans. He raised his head to watch Keith’s face, knowing the end was nearer than Keith probably realized.

 

Sure enough, Keith’s face was scrunched up in anticipation, despite all his body’s signs that he was about to tip over. His own concentration was keeping his orgasm at bay, and Hunk couldn’t hold on a moment longer.

 

“Come for me, Honey,” he pleaded.

 

That did the trick. Surprise rippled over Keith’s face, mouth dropping in a gasping breath, and his whole body drew taught. There was a moment, maybe two, where he was frozen in his pleasure, then his breath came out in a shout. His back arched hard and his hole clamped down, tightening with each pulse of cum shooting from his cock. Had Hunk’s belly not been in the way, he’s sure Keith would have gotten cum on his own face with how hard his cock was twitching and pulsing between them.

 

Hunk tumbled over the edge just after, his orgasm pulled from him by how Keith’s hole tightened and rippled around him. He groaned long and loud, hips humping against Keith’s ass in unconscious effort to get closer, deeper while he emptied himself into Keith. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed when Keith’s ass continued to pulse for longer than his own orgasm lasted, pulling more cum from him as his cock twitched in overstimulation.

 

When Keith’s orgasm finally faded and he melted into the mattress, Hunk let out another groan and slumped, head tucking into the crook of Keith’s neck again.

 

“Oh my god…” Keith whispered between heavy breaths.

 

Hunk let out a tired chuckle, “yeah…”

 

“How long have we been together?”

 

“Five years.”

 

“And we’ve lived together for two.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s five fucking years I’ve missed out on this,” Keith’s voice turned angry and bitter.

 

Hunk pushed himself up so his face hovered just over Keith’s. His fingers tangled into the hair at the top of Keith’s head and he nudged his nose into his cheek until Keith looked up at him. “That’s five fucking years we’ve spent getting to know each other, falling in love, earning trust for you to become comfortable and confident enough to let go and let me take care of you,” he murmured, voice quiet but intense in his urgency.

 

Keith stared back at Hunk, gaze at first disbelieving. Hunk maintained his earnestness, and soon Keith’s expression softened as he accepted what Hunk said. “Yeah,” he whispered, “yeah, okay.”

 

“Would you like me to un cuff your hands first?” Hunk asked, knowing better than to dwell on the moment.

 

Keith pursed his lips, shifting his shoulders. “What are my other options?”

 

“I pull out and clean you up first?” Hunk replied, turning the statement into a question at the last moment.

 

Keith hummed, flexed his shoulders again, and shook his head. “Cuffs first.”

 

Hunk reached up, glad he’d taught himself how to unbuckle these cuffs with one hand so he could keep supporting his upper body with the other arm. When Keith’s wrists were freed, he took both in his hand and helped Keith slowly pull them back down.

 

When his arms were down over his head, Keith gently pulled them away from Hunk’s hand, snuck them under his arms, and wrapped them around his neck. He smiled at Hunk’s probably very dopey grin, and leaned up as he pulled Hunk down for a kiss.

 

He pulled away after a short five seconds to whisper, “happy birthday.”

 

Hunk sniffed, his vision starting to swim a little. He blinked, and a tear escaped from the corner of his left eye. Keith immediately reached around to wipe it away and cradle Hunk’s face in his hands. “I love you,” Hunk choked out, laughing at himself at how emotional he was being.

 

Fortunately, Keith knew just how to help him feel better. More tears were falling, and he was kissing each one away with a tender expression on his face. “I love you so much,” he whispered back, “I’m the luckiest man alive.”  
  
“That’s supposed to be my line,” Hunk shot back, and they both chuckled.

 

The moment settled, a quiet warmth enveloping them. Hunk touched his forehead to Keith’s and whispered, “thank you.”

 

****

 

Hunk drifted awake, and a strange sense of deja vu came over him. The sheets were cold, and the air was rich with the aroma of their coffee. Hadn’t he woken up like this yesterday?

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

_Yesterday._

 

Hunk’s birthday, where Keith gave him the most sacred, special gift— his trust.

 

He remembered all the things they did yesterday. How he’d taken Keith apart that morning, and let them both doze for a little while before cleaning up. How things escalated in the bath meant to clean them, with Keith riding Hunk or, well, Keith letting Hunk manhandle him in his lap until they both came, then moving on to the shower to actually get clean.

 

Images flashed in his mind, all of Keith; Keith moaning, back arched off the bed, Keith gasping with each hard thrust to his prostate, Keith begging, tears streaked down his cheeks, to come, his relieved cry when Hunk finally allowed it.

 

He took a shaky breath, mind running through the rest of the day; when he next took Keith bent over the edge of the bed, wrists held crossed at the small of his back. How he felt when Keith came again, untouched, splattering across the side of the bed. He grinned over Keith’s shock when he stretched himself and rode him, long and slow, until he was on the verge of tears again, begging him to both never stop the teasing and to let him come, and then did cry in overstimulation when, after coming, Hunk pulled off and turned the tables again, fucking him through his own orgasm.

 

He thought about the quiet intimacy they shared as they rested between each session; feeding each other snacks and sandwiches, sharing sports drinks and warm tea, napping snuggled together on the couch, bundled in the extra blankets from the closet, since their bed was too dirty for even Keith to sleep on.

 

Warmth settled over him as the remembered what would always be his favorite part of the day, the aftercare he got to shower over Keith at the end of the day. Yes, he’d fussed over him and pampered him throughout the day, but the last time at the very end of the day, he would keep tucked away in his heart forever.

 

They’d both been exhausted, but Keith more so than Hunk by far, being unused to this kind of play, and especially this much. He’d feared they’d gone overboard, but Keith was still present. He was also quite affectionate and very, _very_ pliant and willing to let Hunk take care of him. He lazed in the bath while Hunk had cleaned up their room and changed the sheets, let Hunk wash him off one last time, nuzzled into him as they dried off, and even let Hunk do all the little things like brush his hair and help him dress for bed (wherein he found Keith had bought a pair of those same running shorts in yellow, and insisted they be worn to keep up the spirit of the day).

 

As they laid in bed that night, Keith slowly slipping into sleep, Hunk had heaved a shuddering sigh, his eyes burning and his cheeks wet.

 

_“Babe?” Keith asked, head lifting off Hunk’s chest. He looked drowsy, on the edge of sleep, but as soon as he saw Hunk’s face he was wide awake again, “hey, what’s wrong?”_

 

_Hunk shook his head and lightly squeezed his arms around Keith, “nothing’s wrong, Honey. Everything is so, so right.” He tried to smile, but even that was watery at best, and when Keith frowned his chuckle turned into a light sob._

 

_“Hunk,” Keith murmured, shifting around until he was the one doing the holding, Hunk’s face tucked into the crook of his neck as his hands ran soothingly up and down his back._

 

_“I love you,” came Hunk’s reply, holding Keith tight around his middle, “I love you so much. Oh, Honey…thank you…”_

 

_Keith’s hands stilled on his back, then one slid up to card through his hair, “why do you keep thanking me? I should be thanking you for taking such good care of me.”_

 

_Hunk shook his head and pulled back to lock eyes with Keith in the darkness of their room. There was enough light filtering in through the window from all the neighbor’s porch and garage lights to see the glint of his eyes. “No, Honey…Keith, I—“ he swallowed, “I know how hard this was for you. And I know you know that I’d never have asked you to do this for me. I don’t need it, you’re so much more important to me. But you still did it. You let yourself be vulnerable, for me, and—“ his breath hitched, “and I don’t know if there’s enough words to show you how grateful I am, that you trust me enough to let me take care of you, that you trust yourself enough to let go.”_

 

_Keith didn’t have an answer for him in words, but the kiss they shared before he settle down again told Hunk everything he needed to know._

 

_‘Thank you,’ the kiss said, ‘thank you for proving my trust is safe with you.’_

 

There was a clang from the kitchen, along with a muttered ‘shit!’, and Hunk chuckled. It seemed Keith was actually going to attempt breakfast this morning, and Hunk couldn’t allow that. Definitely not on a normal day, and _especially_ not today when Keith should be resting from the…strenuous work out his ass received yesterday.

 

Hunk hurried out of bed, hopping on one foot when the other ended up caught in the sheets, and rushed to the kitchen. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, his breath caught in his throat.

 

He hadn’t had a chance to really appreciate Keith’s new yellow shorts, and his dick immediately let him know that it was also _very_ interested in the sight.

 

Then Keith cursed again and Hunk shook himself from his reverie. It seemed Keith was going to attempt to make pancakes…from scratch, because Hunk never bought those cheap mixes when his own recipe was so much better.

 

There was flour everywhere, an egg had landed on the floor, the cracked shell floating in the slimy white and splattered yolk, and a small pile of paper towels lay bunched on the counter, soaking wet with what Hunk guessed must have been milk.

 

“Honey?” he asked, trying his best to hide his grin.

 

Keith jumped and turned, showing Hunk how his apron hung off of him in a way that reminded him of his little brother wearing their dad’s, much too large and barely covering what mattered because of it. There was flour streaked across one cheek, and a line of batter was slowly dripping down the front of the apron. He must have been stirring while holding the bowl, that was the only plausible explanation.

 

“Oh! Uh…hey babe. Um…surprise?” Keith’s voice lilted up into a question at the end, shoulders rising and hands stretched out in an attempt to both shrug and show off his…work.

 

“You okay?” Hunk asked, taking step closer.

 

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I—“ he stopped, nose twitching. Just a moment later Hunk smelled it too.

 

Burning.

 

“Fuck,” Keith spat, spinning back to the stove to take the pan off the burner. He flipped what was in it and groaned.

 

Always too curious for his own good, Hunk slid up behind Keith to take a look. What was in the pan barely resembled a pancake, and it’s black color and charcoal smell convinced him more that it would be great for grilling, not for eating.

 

“God damnit,” Keith hissed.

 

Hunk slid his arms around Keith’s waist, pleased when he simply melted back into him. “You should still be in bed, Honey,” he admonished.

 

Keith pouted, “but I wanted to spoil you a little, since you spoiled me rotten yesterday.”

 

“You know there’s other ways to spoil me,” Hunk teased, “besides, your ass probably isn’t too happy with you right now.” He emphasized his point by gently patting said ass, grinning when Keith both winced and moaned.

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“Why don’t you go shower and get comfy on the couch, and I’ll see what we can salvage from this.”

 

It took a moment, and Hunk thought Keith was going to protest, but then he winced again and nodded, “yeah, okay.”

 

Hunk pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek as he untied the apron, then slid it off as he stalked away toward the bed room, his limp barely there, but definitely noticeable to Hunk.

 

“Okay, let’s see…” he slid the apron on, surveying the damage while he tied it around his waist, then got to work.

 

——

 

Breakfast was a small success, Keith had only gone through a third of the batter so there was still plenty to fill them up with the addition of scrambled eggs (loaded with cheese, for Keith, and a little leftover sausage from yesterday).

 

At least Keith made good coffee. Hunk made sure to tell him just that.

 

“Hey!” Keith protested, “I make good sandwiches, too.”

 

“You’re absolutely right,” Hunk replied, “how could I forget?”

 

“You better not, I really tried with those,” Keith grumbled.

 

Hunk leaned over to pull Keith in, pressing an earnest kiss to his lips, “and they were delicious, Honey, thank you.”

 

After breakfast, Keith insisted he would clean up the kitchen himself, since he made all the mess, and wouldn’t let Hunk bully him into letting him help at all.

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go,” Hunk acquiesced, hands raised, relaxing when Keith smiled.

 

“Find us something to watch? I’ll bring you another coffee,” Keith asked.

 

Hunk shook his head and said, “I’d rather have tea, if that’s okay,” as he moved to the couch.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

While Hunk surfed Netflix for something to watch, he also kept one ear listening to Keith’s progress in the kitchen. He really, really felt bad letting Keith dote on him like this, he’d never have let another sub of his do this the morning after. But he had to remind himself that Keith was a whole other kind of person, and that for him a recovery day probably also consisted of reasserting some measure of control over himself.

 

It apparently also consisted of him testing Hunk’s libido and endurance, because the way he swept through the living area, still only in those _sinful_ yellow shorts, should have been illegal.

 

“What’d you find us?” he asked, setting two mugs of steaming tea on the coffee table before straddling Hunk’s legs to settle on his lap.

 

Hunk’s brain short circuited, “uh…” He shook himself, hands falling on Keith’s hips. “Are we actually watching something, or were you wanting to Netflix and Chill?” he teased.

 

It took Keith a moment to catch up. When he did, he curled forward to bury his face in the crook of Hunk’s neck with an embarrassed groan. Hunk could feel the heat of his blush. “That’s not what I—no, I just—“ he rambled, only pausing for a deep breath when Hunk’s hand ran soothingly down his back, “I just really want to be close to you. Is that weird? I feel like it’s weird.”

 

“It’s not weird,” Hunk reassured, “especially after all we did yesterday.” He helped maneuver Keith around until he was sitting sideways on his lap, tucked into the crook of his arm, against the end of the couch. He reached around, first handing Keith his mug, then taking his own. “More British garden makeovers?”

 

Keith chuckled, “hell yea.”

 

Hunk smiled and started the next episode, enjoying the warmth as Keith relaxed into him, the soothing timbre of the hosts lulling them into peaceful comfort.

 

——

 

Hunk didn’t realize he’d dozed off until he woke up again to the feeling of Keith squirming on top of him.

 

“Mmh—Keith?” he rasped, hands coming down to still his hips.

 

Keith immediately stilled, “sorry.”

 

Hunk shook his head, “no, don’t be sorry, just…are you okay?”

 

“Yea, I—um,” Keith heaved a deep breath, “is it weird that I’m still horny today? But like…in a weird, I don’t wanna have sex kinda way.”

 

“Again, not weird,” Hunk soothed, “do you want to do something about it?”

 

Keith squirmed again. “I don’t know…maybe just—“ he guided Hunk’s hand to press against his cock through his shorts. He gasped and groaned at his own actions, hips hitching up toward Hunk’s palm.

 

Hunk gently squeezed Keith’s cock, feeling it stiffen more and grow in his shorts. “Like this?” he asked, gently rubbing, occasionally squeezing.

 

“Ah…oh, fuck…yeah,” Keith hummed, humping into Hunk’s hand.

 

They kept the pace slow, and still Keith’s breathing hitched as he neared the edge after just a few short minutes. “There you go, Honey,” Hunk murmured, “relax into it. Go ahead, come for me.”

 

Keith tensed with a low moan, and Hunk felt his cock pulse under his hand, the small wet patch from his precum growing more wet and growing. “Oh fuck, fuck, oh my g—ungh…” After his cock’s last lingering pulse, Hunk pulled his hand away and Keith slumped into his embrace.

 

“So good for me,” Hunk praised, hiding kisses in Keith’s hair. Their little snuggle session only lasted another minute, then Keith took a deep breath, pulled himself together, and slid to the floor between Hunk’s legs. “Wha—Honey, no…it’s okay, you don—“

 

“Shut up,” Keith interrupted, pulling Hunk’s sleep shorts out of the way to swallow him down.

 

“Ah! Oh f-f-nngh…oh-okay then.” Hunk tensed his legs to stop himself from thrusting up into Keith’s mouth, already panting. He wasn’t sure about Keith, but Hunk’s cock was still pretty sensitive after yesterday. That meant he didn’t last very long, either; the sensitized flesh sparking with pleasure more intense than usual, pushed along by the hint of overstimulated pain. “Gonna come,” he warned, trying to push Keith’s face away. Instead, Keith gripped Hunk’s knees and only backed off a little to tighten his lips around the middle of his cock. He looked up, locking eyes with Hunk, then moaned long and loud, triggering Hunk’s orgasm. “Ah, ah, fuck, Keith, oh shit-ah!” Hunk buried his fingers in Keith’s messy hair, holding on for dear life as the vibrations of his moan and the suction of his mouth literally pulled his orgasm right out.

 

When Keith couldn’t suck any more out, he pulled away with a sigh, licking Hunk’s cock and his own lips along the way to make sure he caught everything. When he sat back it was with a grimace, though, and Hunk immediately panicked.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, frantic, gently pulling Keith back up into his lap by his upper arms.

 

Keith cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he rasped, “I’m just…ugh fuck that’s so gross.” He looked and Hunk followed his gaze down to his soggy shorts.

 

Ah.

 

“Oh, yeah. C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.”

 

They dumped their clothes in the washer on their way to the bathroom, Keith disappearing into the smaller closed-off toilet to wipe up the mess left on his skin while Hunk got the shower started.

 

They washed each other, sparing moments here and there to cuddle, nuzzle, and kiss whatever skin was nearby and clean, only turning the water off when it started to run cold.

 

Clean and dressed in comfy loungewear, Hunk made sure to get Keith settled on the couch so he could do the spoiling this time around. He made Keith’s favorite peppermint hot chocolate, that he usually only made over Christmas, smiling when Keith realized what he was smelling.

 

“Is that peppermint hot cocoa?” he asked, tone wary and accusatory.

 

Hunk hummed an affirmative as he dug through the cabinet over the microwave to find their special Christmas mugs.

 

“You buttering me up for something?” Now he was suspicious.

 

“No,” Hunk replied, drawing out the word, “can’t I spoil my favorite boyfriend every once in a while?”

 

“Not like this. You don’t even make it for my birthday.”

 

“Well it was my birthday yesterday and you’ve more than earned this.”

 

“That makes absolutely no sense, I hope you know that.”

 

“My birthday, doesn’t matter if I make sense.” Hunk grinned at Keith as he walked over with the mugs in one hand and a small plate of, again, Keith’s favorite big brand cookies.

 

When he’d set down the plate and joined Keith on the couch, Keith pursed his lips at him. “Is this some kind of aftercare thing?” he asked when Hunk passed his mug over, wrapping his fingers around the warm ceramic and deeply inhaling the aroma before he took a tentative sip.

 

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, “sort of?” He took a sip himself and shrugged, “it looks different for everyone, but most of the time after so much it’s important to make sure you’re adjusting well, and part of that is pampering you a little more and making you feel warm and safe.”

 

Keith nodded, paused, then nodded again, “I think I get it.”

 

“Are you doing ok?” Hunk suddenly asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m—“ Keith cut himself off. He took a moment, looking down in his own lap, then looked back up at Hunk, “I’m good. Still kinda floaty? But in a good way, like—like after really good sex, but that usually only last like...fifteen minutes?”

 

Hunk nodded along to Keith’s description, relaxing back into the couch with each word he said. “Good,” he replied, “ that’s kinda what I expected, and it’s a good sign.” He hesitated, wondering if he should bring it up now or maybe after a few days...

 

“Whatever you’re thinking,” Keith said, “go ahead and say it.”

 

“Ah, ok. Well, I was wondering if I should wait to ask if you think this would be something you’d like to do again?” Hunk ducked his head, nervous flush crawling up his cheeks.

 

Keith raised a brow, then pursed his lips as if in deep thought. The moment dragged out, and Keith’s damn poker face showed Hunk absolutely nothing. He began to sweat a little, afraid Keith hadn’t liked it as much as Hunk thought. He opened his mouth to start apologizing when Keith said, “fuck yeah I wanna do that again.”

 

Hunk immediately brightened, “really?”

 

Keith laughed. “Yes, really. You honestly thought I didn’t like it?”

 

“Well, no but,” Hunk grabbed a cookie to dunk in his cocoa, “I didn’t know if maybe you’d changed your mind this morning, didn’t think it was worth it or something.”

 

If he’d been looking, he would have seen the understanding dawn on Keith’s face, but he wasn’t so when Keith’s arm slid around his neck he startled and looked up, immediately relaxing when he saw the reassurance there.

 

“I really, honestly, had the best time yesterday,” Keith murmured, “I’m still kinda kicking myself for waiting so long, but—well I’m really glad I mustered up the nerve to do this for you.”

 

Hunk felt himself getting choked up again. “Me too,” he managed to get out before a hiccup took the rest of his words away. Keith seemed to know just what to do, though, because suddenly both of his arms were around Hunk and the rest of their show from earlier was playing on the TV. Hunk tucked his face into Keith’s neck to hide the few tears that managed to escape, and they settled into another comfortable cuddle, the show becoming background noise to their embrace.

 

****

 

“ _Dude_ ,” the voice on the line insisted.

 

Hunk laughed, “Lance, no.”

 

_“Lance, yes!”_

 

“I’m not telling you, I promise you _really_ don’t want to know.”

 

 _“Yes, yes I do! C’mon man! Just tell—“_ There was a shuffle and a muffled ‘ _hey_!’ and then another voice said, _“sorry, Hunk. I got it from the context clues and Lance is so pissed off but won’t let me tell him.”_

 

“Well,” Hunk sighed, “he’s going to have to find out from you because I am _not_ saying it.”

 

 _“You hear that Lance?”_ Shiro said, and Hunk could hear the grumbled ‘ _yeah, whatever_ ’. Shiro chuckled on the line and said, _“was that why he called you?”_

 

“Yeah, I think so. Keith told me he wasn’t going to let up.”

 

 _“Like a dog with a bone. Oh, shit. No, no babe do that again into the phone.”_ There was a rustling, a murmur, and what sounded like a kiss, then Hunk heard Lance say, “ _woof_.”

 

Hunk burst out laughing, drawing the attention of half the people in the break room. He waved and mouthed ‘sorry’, trying to reign himself in, “maybe when you tell him it’ll give him some good ideas.”

 

Shiro groaned into the receiver, _“now I’m not sure I wanna tell him, because he will definitely want to do that on my next trip.”_

 

“Go ahead and tell him, it’s worth it.”

 

“ _Yeah?_ ”

 

Hunk smiled, his voice turning soft, “yeah.”

 

****

 

“You told Lance,” was Keith’s accusation the minute Hunk walked in the door.

 

Hunk shook his head, tossing his keys in their designated bowl and setting his briefcase to the side, “no, I didn’t. He finally gave up and let Shiro tell him.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “he’s going to use this as another competition with me.”

 

“Don’t take the bait.”

 

“I try not to!” Keith complained, “but it’s hard to ignore his incessant bragging!”

 

“He’d stop if you stopped, you know this. You’ve managed to do it before.” Hunk made his way farther into the house, sliding his arms around Keith’s waist when he was close enough.

 

Keith sighed and thumped his forehead into Hunk’s chest, “yeah, I know.”

 

Hunk rubbed Keith’s back soothingly, enjoying how he could calm the storm in his boyfriend so easily. “Come on, dinner should be ready.”

 

Keith groaned, “I’ve been smelling it for the last two hours. I almost ate some without you an hour ago.”

 

“Honey,” Hunk sighed, “you know you don’t have to wait for me when you’re home early.”

 

“I know, but I wanted to.”

 

——

 

“Oh—oh f-fuck, Honey!” Hunk groaned into the pillow. He was laid out on his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow while Keith straddled his thighs and thrust deep into him.

 

This was his all time favorite position to bottom, Keith always reached deepest like this, and hit all the right spots with little effort.

 

“You like that?” Keith asked, panting. He sped up, lengthening his thrusts to hit even deeper, “fuck You feel so good.”

 

Hunk cried out, the sound loud and sharp. “Yes! Yes just like that oh—ah!”

 

“You close?” Keith asked, his thrusts already becoming erratic in his desperation to come.

 

“Y-yesss,” Hunk hissed, hips thrusting down onto the towel with each of Keith’s thrusts in, and soon he was tensing up and spilling under himself with a series of short, loud moans.

 

Keith followed soon after, pulling out to shoot over Hunk’s ass and lower back. When the last drops were smeared over Hunk’s hole, Keith collapsed next to him on his side with a heavy sigh.

 

Hunk turned his head toward Keith, smiling in his afterglow. “Wow,” he sighed, “what was that for?”

 

Keith failed to look innocent, “can’t we have really good sex just because?”

 

“We always have really good sex,” Hunk laughed, “but this was...extra special. You and I both know that. So,” he traced down Keith’s nose with a fingertip, “what’s the occasion?”

 

Keith took a deep breath. “Well,” he began, “I—your birthday was so good, and I just wanted to show you somewhat as good of a time as you showed me.”

 

“Honey—“

 

“—and I have something...” he trailed off and rolled off the bed to walk to the dresser. As he opened the second drawer and rifled around, he kept talking, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but didn’t have the nerve. I said I’d think about it again after I let you—um...’dom’ me, and...well, you know how I do things my own way. I’d planned to do this ‘right’ but what’s right for everyone else isn’t always right for us.” He hesitated when the drawer closed, then he turned around and held his hands behind his back as he made his way back onto the bed. He crawled up on his knees, a little awkward without the help of his hands. When he was settled over Hunk, who had turned over to keep his eyes on him, he sat on his thighs and took another deep breath.

 

“I know you’d be content to keep going like we are forever, but I also know how much tradition and family mean to you...and even though I don’t have any…other family, yours need a big excuse to come visit so...” Keith brought his hands around to his front. He held a small green velvet box, and gently opened it to reveal a white gold ring, waves etched into the surface all the way around. “I, um—fuck, Hunk I love you. I want to love you forever. Will you let me?”

 

Hunk’s hands found themselves clamped over his mouth, his cheeks were wet with tears, and all he could do was laugh and nod. He let go of his mouth, letting out an embarrassing sob, and reached to pull Keith down into a crushing kiss. Keith responded enthusiastically, prying Hunk’s mouth open to slide his tongue in. Hunk responded in kind, tongues slicking against each other as they tried to devour the other.

 

Finally Keith pulled away and hit his lip, “so, is that a yes?”

 

A laugh bubbled up out of Hunk, and he let Keith pick up his right hand. “Yes,” he hiccuped between chuckles, laughing again when Keith visibly relaxed and took out the ring to slide it on the correct finger.

 

“Now you can convince your family to come visit,” Keith said with finality.

 

“Honestly?” Hunk said, “they’ll most likely convince us to have a destination wedding and go to them.”

 

Keith frowned for a moment, then grinned wide, “Lance is gonna be so pissed.”

 

“Oh my god,” Hunk groaned, “he’s been hinting at Shiro for nearly a year. Maybe he’ll get the hint now?”

 

“If he doesn’t we might need to host an intervention.”

 

Just then, Hunk’s phone buzzed, Lance’s specified notification sound pinging. “Speak of the devil...” He reached over and grabbed the phone, holding his thumb to the sensor to unlock it. When he flipped to Lance’s text, his eyes grew wide for just a moment, then he burst out laughing again. Instead of saying anything to Keith’s expectant expression, he simply turned the phone around to show him the picture.

 

There were Lance and Shiro, somewhere fancy. They looked happy, Lance grinning wide while Shiro had a small, pleased smile on his face. Lance was holding up his right hand to show off the new ring on his finger, a brilliant blue gem nestled in the top. Following was a text:

 

_Guess who finally got the hint!_

 

Keith chuckled, “we should send them a picture too, just like this.”

 

“Oh god,” Hunk groaned, “let’s not steal his thunder just yet.”

 

“No way. We’re doing this. Here,” Keith leaned away to turn on his lamp, adding to the glow from Hunk’s, and laid down on his back next to him. “Just like this. He’s not stealing MY thunder either.”

 

“Fine,” Hunk sighed and navigated to the camera, flipping it around to front facing.

 

They settled close together, Keith holding Hunk’s hand to show off his ring. At the last moment, Hunk turned to press a kiss on Keith’s cheek, snapping the picture just as Keith’s eyes widened and a rare pleased smile began to curl his lips. Then he selected the photo to send to Lance with it’s own caption:

 

_Guess who beat me to the punch_

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you thought! Thank you so much to everyone involved in this event, it was such a blast to come up with this story. It's my first with Hunk as a main character, and I hope I did him justice.
> 
> And a great big thank you to all of you! We wouldn't be here if no one read our stuff or looked at our art, so thank you!
> 
> Come visit me at my Twitter, [KrysBlack](https://twitter.com/krysblackwrites)


End file.
